Hermione Returns
by Miss Wright
Summary: Hermione hasn't seen any of her Hogwarts friends in ten year so what's gonna happen when she goes back for the reunion? A lot! First HP Fic! PLZ R&R! detailed summary inside! HGDM Pairing to come! The rating may go up later!
1. The Letter

**Summary: **Ten years ago Hermione Granger left Hogwarts and never looked back. She abandoned her past as a witch and started a new life as a muggle. One day a letter changes everything. Hermione has been summoned back to school and she'll face the friends she deserted and the love she lost. Things can only go from bad to worse to good. 

**Hermione Returns**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Mail's here," a blonde called into the seemingly empty flat. 

"I'm in here," a female voice called from one of the two bedrooms. 

"You might want to look at this one," the blonde held out a brown envelope, with a red wax seal, to the stunning brunette. 

"Hogwarts," the brunette whispered, a bit shocked. 

"Well open it," the blonde urged.

"I'm busy, you read it." She passed the letter back to the blonde. 

"Okay," she flopped down on the unmade bed and broke the seal. " We are pleased to invite you to your 10 year reunion at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm not going to that." 

"Come on 'Mione, you gotta go to your reunion," Brenna argued with her roommate, after reading the letter. 

" I see no point, I'll just get pestered with questions," 27 year old Hermione Granger countered, snatching the letter from the other girl's hand. "Now get off my bed so I can make it." She pushed Brenna off her queen-sized bed. 

"Maybe some of those questions need to be answered," the petite blonde raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. 

"Whatever." Hermione continued to smooth out her sky blue comforter.  

Wouldn't everyone be surprised to hear bookworm Hermione Granger had become a muggle fashion model? They'd probably all die of shock. After her seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione had moved back in with her muggle parents and eventually fell into a full time modeling career. Now ten years later, she was one of the most sought after models. 

"I'm going to go to mine when it comes," Brenna said blissfully, plopping herself back down on the corner of Hermione's just made bed. She didn't seem to catch Hermione's hint that she didn't want to discuss the topic any further. 

Brenna was another model for the same company that Hermione worked for. She was a petite girl with long naturally blonde hair. They had been sharing a flat in Paris for the past three years, but Brenna was two years younger. She had graduated from a wizarding school in America. It seemed a funny coincidence, at first, that her roommate would also be a witch but Hermione was glad that she could be open about it with her. 

"I'll think about it a bit more," Hermione finally replied exasperated over the whole thing. Her response resulted in a big smile and hug from Brenna. 

"You won't regret it."

"I didn't say yes."

"Practically," Brenna smiled again before skipping out of the older girl's room.

"It would be nice to see everyone again," a smile tugged at her lips. Hermione walked over to her closet and pulled a dust-covered box off the top shelf. She sat down on her bed and slowly lifted the lid off. Inside were three leather photo albums. Carefully she lifted the top one out of the box and traced her finger over the Hogwart's emblem. 

The first picture was of her and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Seeing they're smiling faces in the picture brought a smile to her lips. They were such great friends until she left without telling them. Both boys had tried to make contact with her the first few years after they were out of school but gave up when she didn't reply. 

"Should I help you pack?" Brenna was standing in the doorway watching Hermione. 

"What makes you think I want to go?" 

"You're looking through those albums and half crying, half smiling," Brenna sat on the bed beside her. 

"I do miss them." She began to flip through the rest of the pages. 

"Aww, you were so cute," Brenna cooed, pointing to a picture of Hermione from second year.

"With that hair?" Hermione cringed. "Ew, it's so nasty."

"Well compared to the hair you have now," Brenna flipped part of Hermione's brown curly hair into her face. "That hair did suck. Bet you didn't think you'd end up with natural ringlets?"

"No I definitely didn't." Hermione answered, patting her smooth locks. 

"Whoa who is that?" Brenna turned the page back. "He is HOT!"

Hermione followed Brenna's finger down the page. Her stomach dropped. Brenna's finger was resting on a blonde haired boy with perfect pale skin and stunning gray eyes. 

"Malfoy!?!"

"That's his name? It's different and he's a major babe," Brenna swooned. 

"No that's his last name, his name's…" Hermione lost her train of thought while staring into those cold gray eyes.

"What is it?" Brenna pushed.

"D…Draco."

"Sounds sexy," Brenna purred. 

WHAM!

Hermione slammed the album shut. Brenna jumped at the sudden noise. Hermione put the album back in its box and returned the box to her closet. "I've got a lot to get ready if I'm gonna go to this thing."

Brenna eyed her curiously. "Of course."  She hopped off the bed and left Hermione alone in her room again. This time Hermione closed the door so she would be left alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you have it, the first chapter of my first Harry Potter Fic. I hope you liked it!! Please review. I'd really like to keep going with this plot, since I've only just began. It will get better just wait till she gets to Hogwarts. A few confrontations with Harry and Ron and maybe a little something extra with Draco are yet to come. Wait and see and tell me what you thinkJ Thanx!

       ~ Miss Wright ~


	2. Train of Troubles

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters related to the Harry Potter book series, just this plot.

       **THANX TO THE REVEIWERS: You guys all ROCK!!!**

**              Kaylee Hiwatari** – thanx, it is my first Harry Potter fic 

              **Latino Heat** – I'll update as much as I can.

              **Sweetytweety013** – Draco's reaction will be interesting I promise, there might even be a whole chapter dedicated just to that. hehehe

              **toriisen** - Thanky for the review

              **sweet_77_thang** – Here's the update is it ASAP enough?? Hehe

              **gazy** – that was a long review!! It's nice to get ones like that! I reread the first chappie after getting your review and realized that she could have been talking to Draco at first and not Brenna, that's cool how you picked that up. I started reading one of you fics but then got kicked off the computer by my bro so I will finish reading it and send you a review. I was enjoying what I got to read and want to finish it. Thanx again for the great review.

              **angel05-** Thanx so much for the review

              **Spaced Out Space Cadet** – Thanks for the review, glad you liked the start of my story. hope you like the rest too. 

       **       paprika 90** – You were my first reviewer!!!! YEAHNESS! Thanks for the review! Yeah there was something between Draco and Hermione but you'll have to just wait and see what all went down! HEHEHEH! Enjoy

**       So without any more babbling here's the second chapter in my epic (yeah right) story : **

**HERMIONE RETURNS**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 2: Train of Troubles**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Come one 'Mione," Brenna sighed impatiently. "You don't want to miss the train do you?"

         "The thought had crossed my mind," Hermione answered dryly, pulling her trunk behind her. 

         "That's why I came with you today, so you would get on that train." Brenna helped Hermione put her trunk on a trolley. The trunk was heavy considering Hermione packed more than half her wardrobe. She had no idea what she would want to wear while she was there or what would be required. 

It had taken her nearly three hours to get dressed that morning. Almost every outfit ended up being discarded on the floor until finally she chose a knee length jean skirt, a fitted brown T-shirt that accented her dark eyes, and a cropped black leather jacket. Her hair fell in neat ringlets just above her waist. Brenna had assured her over and over that she looked great but Hermione still wasn't convinced. 

She hadn't seen these people in ten years and she really wanted to make a good impression so they would believe that she was happy and well off. Regardless of the fact that most of them could probably care less about her muggle clothes. 

"You better get through the barrier," Brenna said, making it sound more like an order than a request. 

"Yeah I guess."

"Have fun okay," Brenna gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'll try." Hermione hugged her friend. "See you when I get back." She took a run at the wall and disappeared to platform 9 ¾. 

The platform was empty except for a few people. Hermione had insisted on getting there just before departure. She hoped she would have to speak to so many people yet. Boarding the train as quickly as she could, Hermione tried to find an empty compartment. She eventually found one near the back of the train and sat down alone. The train ride would seem awfully long without Ron and Harry to talk to but she decided to sleep to pass the time. She would need the energy to deal with her old friends when they finally found each other. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You don't think she'll show then?" Hermione could clearly hear voices but she hadn't been dreaming. 

         "I'd be surprised if she did." Slowly she opened her eyes to put faces to the somewhat familiar voices. She rolled her head away from the window and faced her companions.

         "Sorry if we woke you," a man with unruly black hair apologized when he saw her eyes were open. 

         "We didn't mean to invade your compartment," the petite red head sitting next to him said. Hermione eyed the three people curiously. They looked so familiar, especially the red haired man who was on the bench beside her. 

         "Harry? Ron?" Hermione mumbled. 

         "What was that?" the red haired man asked. She didn't mean for them to hear her but he was sitting right beside her. 

         "Harry? Ron? Is it really you?" she heard herself asking them. 

         "Yes…who are you?" Harry gave her a funny look as if he were trying to think what she would have looked like ten years ago. 

         "You don't recognize me?" she asked almost disappointed. Well it was her fault they hadn't seen her in ten years. 

         "Not really," Ron answered regretfully. 

         "I guess I shouldn't really have expected you too," Hermione stared at her hands and played with the silver band on her right hand pinky finger, not making eye contact with them. 

         "Hermione?!?" the red headed woman exclaimed. Hermione's head snapped up in surprise.

         "You know me?" 

         "Of course," the red head moved to sit in front of her. "Your ring matches mine and I should know since I gave it to you."

         "Ginny!" Hermione embraced the younger girl. "I'm so glad to see you?"

         "You look amazing!" Ginny added looking at Hermione's expensive clothes. 

         "Thanks so do you." Ginny's red hair was in thick layers down to her shoulders and framed her face. She was wearing muggle clothes, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt under a navy blazer. 

         "You weren't in our year though, what are you doing here?" 

         "Well," Ginny moved closer to Harry. "We got married."

         "You did?!?!?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's great. You guys make a cute couple. When was the wedding?"

         "It's coming up on a year," Ginny beamed.

         "You were invited but I guess you never got the invitation," Harry said gruffly. 

         "I'm really sorry, I never got the invitation, " Hermione insisted. "I've been moving around a lot with work."

         "Really?" Ron agreed sarcastically. 

         "I have," Hermione argued. "My job takes me everywhere."

         "What do you do?" Ginny asked, trying to ease the tension between her husband and friend. 

         "I'm a model."

         "You a model?" Ron exclaimed doubtfully. "You've got to be joking."

         "Well I am," she snapped back. "I have been for the last eight years." She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. None of them said anything.

         "That's great," Ginny assured the older girl. Hermione nodded. "Ron." Ginny turned to look at her older brother. "Harry." Ginny turned to her husband and put a hand on his arm. "You need to hear her out… Please." 

         "Ask me anything and I'll tell you," Hermione offered. 

         "Why did you leave?" Harry asked his eyes piercing hers. 

         "I had to," Hermione fiddled with her ring nervously. 

         "Bloody hell Hermione," Ron threw his hands into the air. "At least tell us the truth."

         "That is the truth Ronald Weasley!" she snapped turning to face the angry red head. "You won't let yourself believe me."

         "I don't believe you because that's total bullshit," Ron rolled his eyes. 

         "It's not bullshit," Hermione shrieked.

         "Then why did you have to leave? Get yourself knocked up?"

         "Stop it Ron," Ginny played referee, standing up in front of her brother. "Just let the girl talk damn it!" 

         "Calm down honey," Harry pulled her down onto the seat beside him. "I don't want you getting all worked up."

         "Why can't everything be the way it was before?" Ginny sobbed into Harry's chest. 

         "Because she had to ditch us," Ron added one last jab at Hermione before getting up and leaving the compartment. 

         "I really am sorry Harry," Hermione apologized, biting her lip while waiting for Harry to answer. 

         "I know." He gave her a small smile, which she reciprocated. Just then the train whistle blew bring the train to a slow halt. They were back at Hogwarts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       There it is…the second Chapter of Hermione Returns!!! YAH!! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought, I love to get reviews and I'll update ASAP! The more reviews the more motivated I am to continue but I like this plot so I'll probably update a lot. Don't worry Draco will be showing up soon but probably not in the next chappie. Anyway thanx for reading and please review!

       ~ Miss Wright ~


	3. The Banquet

**       DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the books. 

       **THANX TO THE REVEIWERS:**

**                     hyparly4suger- **I'm honored that you read mine even though you don't usually read post Hogwarts work!

**gazy- **Glad yo liked this chappie too. Don't worry everything will be told about what happened when Hermione left and why. And Draco will be coming soon and I will take things slow cuz they have an interesting relationship. Glad you read this chapter too, I hope you keep reading the other ones too, I still want to read your other story and I read you update. Hope you got my review.  

**LatinoHeat-** Thanx for the review. It truly does help me get motivated. 

**elsa-** Thanky for the review, glad you liked it.

**Eowyn Jade-** Here's more!!! Thanx for the review

**marymaria-** glad you find it interesting

**Kaylee Hiwatari-** thanx for another review and I will write more.

**paprika90- **you were the first reviewer for this chappie too! That's kinda funny. Thanks again

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Chapter 3: The Banquet**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

       The carriage ride up to Hogwarts was silent. Hermione had followed Harry and Ginny into one of the horseless carriages. Ginny still seemed a little shaken up over the argument between her old best friend and her brother. Harry held her close and was whispering softly into her ear. Hermione adverted her eyes from the touching moment between the married couple and tried to focus on the black scenery outside the window. 

         When they finally reached the castle Professor McGonagall met them just like she had their first night at Hogwarts many years ago. Her robes were also the same as they had been that night, though her face looked a little more excited to see them. 

         "Welcome Back to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, giving her old students a small smile. "The reunion welcome banquet will begin momentarily. Please take your seats at your house tables and wait for the headmaster to give his speech."

         The doors to the Great Hall flew open to reveal a room that looked the same as it had ten years ago. The enchanted ceiling was dark and cloudy with candles hovering just a few feet above the tables. The tables had been shortened in length to accommodate the smaller amount of people. There were just enough seats for the group in each house. Everyone filed in and took their seats at their respected tables just like McGonagall had instructed. Hermione followed Ginny, who she felt was her only friend at this time. 

         There in the center of the teachers tables sat their old headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He looked the same as always, except it looked like his beard had gotten whiter and much longer. Once they were all seated, he came to his feet and called for their attention.

         "Welcome!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to your ten year reunion! Before we begin the banquet I would like to lay out what this two week long reunion is going to look like."

         "Two weeks!" Hermione gasped under her breath. She had no idea she would have to be here that long. She thought it would be for a day or two. Maybe she should have read the invitation better. 

         "It will be expected of you to wear your uniforms at all times while you are staying with us and these," A nametag appeared on the left lapel of Hermione's jacket. It said her name and had a picture of what she looked like in seventh year. Dumbledore continued. "You will find your properly fitted uniforms in your dormitories. Basically things will be just like they were when you attended here. There will be quidditch games and classes and other special events while you are here. But for now let's enjoy this feast." 

         Food appeared on their plates and everyone began eating and chatting amongst themselves. Hermione was too nervous to eat. She pushed her food around her plate with her fork, not making eye contact with anyone around her. 

         "Hermione Granger?" a female voice beside her asked. 

         "Yes," she answered slowly turning to face the girl on her right. . 

         "It is still Granger isn't it?" 

         "Yes," Hermione was not enjoying this conversation.

         "It's me Lavender," the girl finally told her name. 

         "Lavender!" Hermione embraced the other girl. "It's great to see you." 

         "Yeah it's been a while," Lavender smiled. " So what have you been up to all these years?"

         "I moved back in with my parents after graduation…" Hermione started. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to share with Lavender and how many questions would arise out of it all. 

         "She's a model," Ginny replied excitedly, she was back to her old self. 

         "Are you really?" the news shocked Lavender a bit. She moved closer to Hermione, now that she felt the conversation was getting interesting.

         "Yes," Hermione confessed awkwardly. 

         "A muggle model," Ginny and Lavender were leaning over Hermione and talking as if she wasn't there. They were giddy like schoolgirls. This just proved her point that the gossip mill would have a field day with her life and that people did talk about her behind her back. Well she assumed they did since they didn't seem to care if she was there. 

         "Uh guys?" Hermione finally cut in. "I'd like to eat some food, thanks." 

         "Sorry Mione," Ginny and Lavender moved back to their proper sitting positions so Hermione could get to he plate. They had been leaning so far over that their heads were basically in her lap. .

         "Whoa Gin," Hermione gasped. "Got enough food?" Ginny blushed at Hermione's shock. Her plate was full of chicken wings, fries, potatoes, roast beef, and any other item of food in her reach. 

         "I haven't eaten in hours," Ginny mumbled, taking a bite of her dinner roll. "And you're comparing me to you. You eat like a bird and you're a model damnit. Do you eat anything at all?"

 "Calm down Gin, I was just making an observation," Hermione put her hands up in mock defeat. "And I do eat." She put a fork full of potatoes in her mouth defiantly.

"Well not much, but maybe we can change that while you're here," Ginny smirked. Hermione eyed her curiously but only shrugged and went back to pushing the food around on her plate. Harry didn't seem worried over his wife's full plate so Hermione thought it best to leave it at that. 

         "So there's no man in your life?" Lavender asked out right, figuring it was the only way to get the answer she wanted out of Hermione. The blunt question caused Hermione to choke slightly on the bite of potato that had actually made it into her mouth. 

         "No," she answered flatly, her eyes not moving from her plate. "How about you?" It was best to keep the conversation off her. She didn't feel the need to share her long story on the first night back.

         "Well…" Lavender blushed. "I'm engaged." 

         "To who?" Hermione asked the obvious question, turning to look at Lavender's glowing face.

         "Justin Finch – Fletchley," Lavender showed off the diamond solitaire on her ring finger. Hermione took Lavenders hand and examined the beautiful engagement ring. She did it more out of custom then real interest. 

         "It's stunning," Hermione answered honestly because it really was. A large diamond imbedded in white gold, it was the ring that every girl dreamed about having on their finger to show off to their friends. 

         "For a teacher, he does pretty well for himself," Ginny was again leaning over Hermione, practically in her lap, to talk to Lavender. 

         "I know." Lavender and Ginny began to talk like they had when they were younger. Hermione didn't really feel like joining in, actually she never really had. The school gossip chain was never really her thing. So she switched seats with Ginny so they weren't leaning over her. This meant she was now sitting next to Harry. 

         "Hiya Harry," Hermione mumbled, still a little uncomfortable by her old friend. 

         "Hi," Harry turned to look at her. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Where's Ginny?" The pitch of his voice rose an octave. 

         "Whoa, calm down," Hermione backed away a bit. "She's right there. We switched places so she could talk to Lavender."

         "Whew," Harry let out a huge sigh. 

         "Did you say Lavender?" Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the table across from Hermione and Harry, asked.

         "Yes," she eyed him curiously. His eyes seemed to lighten up at the sound of the other girl's name. "She was just showing off her engagement ring to Ginny and me."

         "Oh," the glimpse of the old Ron disappeared with his sullen acknowledgement. 

         "Too bad mate," Harry said.

         "Does Ron like Lavender?" Hermione grinned devilishly. She kind of forgot that Ron had exploded at her on the train only a few hours earlier and they had yet to patch things up. 

         Ron blushed a deep red. "No." he snapped. 

         "Liar," Hermione taunted. "Liar liar pants on fire…"

         "Enough Mione!" Ron snapped. Her mouth shut immediately. 

         "I'm sorry Ron," she insisted. "I didn't…"

         "Ah save it," Ron pushed back from the table and stood to leave. 

         "I guess I should have waited till we made amends," Hermione remarked, more to herself then to Harry.

         "That would have been a good idea," Harry agreed. "But look on the bright side. He did call you Mione."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       There you have it! Chapter three. Hope you liked it!!! Don't worry Draco will be showing up in the next chapter. They're finally gonna see each other again after all this time!!! Heehhe! This will be fun. I'll try and get it up as soon as I can but I have major exams in the next week and a half so on my study breaks I'll type as much as I can. Anyway thanx again and PLEASE review. 

       ~ Miss Wright ~


	4. Common Room Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things found in the books that show up in this story. But the plot is mine.

SPECIAL THANX TO THE REVIEWERS: hyparly4suger, sweet-77-thang, Avery, Kaylee Hiwatari, toriisen, paprika90, and NO NAME,lol! Thanx to you all for the reviews, It's nice to hear from you all! Enjoy this chappie!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 4: Common Room Memories

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******

            Everyone finished eating as much as they wanted and began to mill around to talk to other classmates. Hermione stayed in her seat and enjoyed a friendly conversation with Harry. Both of them were trying their best to keep off the subject of why Hermione left ten years earlier. She could see it in his eyes that he was dying to ask her straight out but didn't in fear of pissing her off. 

         "You and Ginny seem really happy together," Hermione commented, keeping the topic off herself. 

         "We are happy," Harry smiled; his eyes were resting on the back of the small red head that he had married. She was still busy talking, actually gossiping, with Lavender. 

         "I wish I could have been at the wedding," Harry could hear the regret in her confession.

         "Me too," he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But what's done is done. I do hope you'll be around for other things."

         "Me too. I really do want to, I just… I'm sorry," Hermione stopped before her mouth completely ran way with her. Harry chuckled, but it turned into a full out laugh when Hermione continued to stutter. 

"I'm being serious." Hermione whacked him in the arm playfully. 

"I'm sorry Mione," Harry kept right on laughing as he spoke. "You just…look so cute when you're flustered." Again she whacked him in the arm but it was all in good fun. It was nice to hear Harry laughing and joking with her. It was like she never really left.

         "Excuse me students," Professor Dumbledore was standing up at the front, calling for their attention once more. "Tomorrow will be a day of getting reacquainted and relaxing. Classes and activities will begin on Monday. Now would you all please follow the prefects to your common rooms." Percy Weasley appeared at the head of the Griffindor table. 

         "Follow me please," he ordered curtly. "Keep up." The initial shock of seeing the older Weasley wore off quickly and they all scurried like nervous first years after him. 

Harry held his wife's hand as they left the Great Hall to the common room. Hermione moved to follow them but someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione turned to face the Transfiguration teacher. 

"Hermione." Student and professor embraced but released quickly. 

"It's so good to see you professor," Hermione's pleasure was truly genuine. McGonagall had become a surrogate mother of sorts during her last years at Hogwarts. She was the only person Hermione had kept in touch with after her swift departure from the wizarding world. 

"It's been so long since I've been able to speak to you in person," McGonagall smiled back. "How is everyone back home?"

"Just fine, everyone is doing great."

"Well, we'll catch up later. Dumbledore would like to see you for a moment." The Great Hall was empty except for them. Hermione nodded and followed her to his office. 

"Lemon Meringue." 

Dumbledore's office was just as Hermione had remembered it. Not that she had been there too often but when she had she always found new things to look at. Behind the large desk in the center of the room was Dumbledore himself. 

"Ah hem," McGonagall cleared her throat. 

"Ah Minerva," Dumbledore looked up from the pile of papers in front of him. "And Miss Granger." 

"Hello Professor."

"How is life in the muggle world?" Dumbledore got up from his desk and began to rummage through the shelves on the wall behind his desk. 

"Fine, just fine," Hermione assured him. "I'm very happy there."

"That's good." He continued to speak with his back facing her. " I have something that I thought you might want back."

 Hermione was too confused to answer him. A response didn't seem to matter to Dumbledore; he continued to search through his shelves and draws. 

"Ah found it!" He exclaimed and turned to face Hermione. 

"My wand!" the obvious shock showed in her brown eyes. "How did you…where did you…I thought I'd lost if for good." She clasped the smooth wand in her hand and it was like she had never put it down. 

"I found it down one of the corridors after commencement but I never found you," Dumbledore stared at her intently as he took his seat behind his desk. "I thought I'd just hold on to it until you came back."

"How did you know I'd come back?" Hermione questioned the Headmaster.

"Let's just say intuition," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Hermione nodded, a little confused by it all. "And you'll be needing it while you're here."

"But I haven't used it in ten years," Hermione didn't mean for the statement to come out as a whine but it did.

"It will come back to you," Dumbledore assured her. "Especially since you'll be sharing the Head suite again with Mr. Malfoy." 

"So it's not quite like first year then?" If this news bothered Hermione, she didn't let it show on her face. 

"I suppose it's a little of both," Dumbledore answered. 

"I see," Hermione contemplated the situation. "So I'll need my wand in case he tries anything? And I thought he'd become a model citizen."

"He has indeed turned over a new leaf after the war but I thought maybe the old rivalry still stood between you two," Dumbledore explained. 

Hermione let out a laugh that to her ears sounded stiff and awkward. She hoped Dumbledore wouldn't pick up on it. " I don't think those old problems will matter anymore, they're no longer that relevant."

"If you say so," Dumbledore nodded. "Draco has changed a lot since you were last with him. Works side by side with the Minister of Magic now." 

"Good for him," Hermione was getting bored and uncomfortable with the topic. 

"Well I shouldn't keep you any longer, Miss Granger," Dumbledore seemed to pick up on Hermione's restlessness. "Professor McGonagall will show you to the Head suite and give you the new password." 

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore," Hermione waved and followed McGonagall out of the office. Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement and then returned his attention back to the pile of papers on his desk. 

"Lunar Eclipse," McGonagall spoke the password to open the portal to the Head Suite. "If he gives you any trouble, you have my permission to curse him with whatever you think of first." 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, Draco Malfoy won't be a problem. We're both adults now and should be able to handle our differences without cursing each other."

"I know," McGonagall laughed ever so slightly. "I keep forgetting you've all grown up. Have a good night Hermione."

"Night," Hermione watched McGonagall walk back down the hall and around the corner before she ventured into the common area. 

The common room looked the same to Hermione. The walls were still red with gold trim and the furniture was the same black leather couches and chairs with silver pillows. Trying to mix the colors of Griffindor and Slytherin to make both occupants feel at home. It had taken Hermione a while to feel at home when she had first moved in, the main discomfort being her roommate, Draco Malfoy. He had done everything in his power to make her life miserable during their first few months together. 

It was during Christmas break when they finally started to act civil to each other. For some reason they got locked in their suite and couldn't get out. During the first few hours of being trapped together were spent trying every spell they could think of to help them get out or contact someone. But unfortunately none of their spells worked. To make matters even worse, they couldn't retreat to their separate rooms either. They were stuck in the common room. 

"This is all your fault, mudblood," Malfoy would accuse her every five minutes or so. 

"How the hell is this my fault?" Hermione had snapped back the first few times he said it. 

"Because you're a filthy little mudblood that wants to be alone with me," would be his haughty answer. 

"Sod off." Then the room had been silent. They stared at each other. Hermione in one of the black leather chairs and Malfoy spread out on the couch. 

"Why do you think someone would want to lock us in here?" Malfoy asked. Hermione had thought she'd seen his pale cheeks redden when he realized he had asked her the question. 

"It's probably just Peeves playing a joke on the Head boy and girl," Hermione brushed off any thoughts of it being anything else. When she noticed the funny look on his face she had to ask him. "Why what do you think?"

Malfoy's eyebrows furrowed. "Same." Hermione felt herself smiling at him. 

"Do you want to play chess?" she didn't know why she asked, the words just slipped out as if someone else was speaking for her. 

"Anything to pass the time," he answered trying not to sound too thrilled. So Hermione pulled out the Wizards chess set that had been a present from Harry for her birthday the year before. They played a few games and that's how it all started. From that day on Malfoy was polite to Hermione and she was the same way to him. 

Hermione smiled at the memory. Seventh year had been complicated for her and being back at Hogwarts made all the forgotten memories flood back. She had been standing in the doorway, observing the room from a distance but all the thoughts flooding her brain were giving her a headache so she decided to sit in her favorite chair in front of the fire place. A fire was already burning, warming up the room. Hermione noticed something on the mantle and walked over to retrieve it before sitting down in the chair. 

When Hermione sat down her buttocks was not met with the soft leather of the chair that she had sat in ten years earlier. It felt like she was sitting on someone's legs. She didn't move, she couldn't, she was too shocked to do anything. The sound of someone else breath mixed with the sound of the crackling fire. 

The person said two words that send shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Hello Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       After a long delay (which I'm really sorry about) there is the fourth chapter if HERMIONE RETURNS! Hope you liked it. I would have had it up sooner but like I said before I had exams! The joys of high school. Anyways Please review. I love hearing from all of you. I'll try to have the next chapter written and posted soon but I have early morning now! Yeah (which mean I have to be a school for my first class at 7 am!) Sounds like fun don't it? Anyway hope to hear from all of you who read my story!!

       ~Miss Wright ~


	5. Half a Confession

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books.

AND OF COURSE I'D LIKE TO THANK THE REVEIWERS SINCE THEY ALL ROCK!!!! 

       Hermylein, Spaced Out Space Cadet, Person, ThreeEaredBunny, i aM taMi xPp, Siroonchick143, Liriamer Malfoy, nannette ralphs, paprika90, 

Draco-FutureBF, dracoandhermioneforever88, NO NAME, lol, HarryPotterFreak4Ever, rubyqueen17, russle, comet101, and super sycoh. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 5: Half a Confession

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Hello Granger." Hermione's body stiffened at the sound of his voice. "Make yourself comfortable." 

         "I…I… I didn't see you there," Hermione stuttered removing herself from his lap and stood beside the fireplace, her back against the wall. 

         "It is still Granger isn't it?" His face was covered by shadow of the chair but Hermione could now see the outline of his body. 

         "Bloody hell," Hermione snapped, waving her arms in the air dramatically. "How many people are gonna ask me that?" 

         "So I'm not the first person to ask then?" by the lift in his tone, Hermione guessed he was amused by her frustration.

         "No you're not," Hermione sighed, sitting down in the other chair beside the fireplace and rubbed her temples. 

         "People are nosy," he shifted to look at her. The glow of the fire lit up his face. A face with skin that was still pale and absolutely flawless. And his eyes were the same steely gray that in certain light would look blue. The only visible difference Hermione could see was his hair. It was the same white blonde but it was longer than it had been in seventh year. It fell just above his eyes and curled slightly at he nape of his neck and behind his ears. Either way he was the same handsome Draco. 

         "They're all especially curious about you," Draco had continued regardless of the fact that Hermione was staring at him. "You had such promise as an amazing witch but instead moved to the muggle world."

         "It's not that exciting," as always she down played her own life to get the conversation off herself. "What about you?" 

         "What about me?" Draco asked intriguingly.

         "You were the son of a famous Death Eater and now are  a model citizen, working along side the Minister of Magic," Hermione pointed out, wagging her finger in his face. "That's intriguing as well."  

         "I suppose it is," he nodded in agreement. "But I'm much more interested in you."

         "You're not the only one," Hermione's voice dripped with distaste. "But it's not really that great of a story." 

         "Then you won't mind sharing it with me," Draco gave her a small smile and leaned closer to her. "Because I've very very interested in what you have to say." He emphasized the second very. 

Hermione swallowed  hard. "Alright but don't blame me if you get bored." 

         "I'm sure I won't." 

         "I decided being a witch wouldn't make me happy for the rest of my life so I moved back in with my parents after graduation and eventually pursued a career as a model." 

         "That's it?" Draco raised an eyebrow. 

         "Yes, that's exactly what everyone else will tell you," Hermione stated in a rather matter of fact tone. 

         "That's it?" Draco repeated, feeling more than a little confused. "How can that be it?"

         "What else would you possibly need to know?" 

         "Why?" Draco was out of his seat and in front of Hermione in a blink of an eye. "Why?" he asked again, putting his hands on the armrest and leaning close to her face. 

         "Why what?" Hermione managed to ask, Draco's face was only inches from her own. She looked up at him with innocent brown eyes.

         "Why did you leave like that?" his tone softened and he stared into her eyes. "Why did you leave without tell me where you were going? You said you'd be right back and I haven't heard from you in ten years." 

         "I had to go," Hermione insisted, her eyes shifted down to escape his penetrating gaze. " There wasn't time to tell you." 

         "Of course not," Draco replied sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air and pacing in front of the fireplace. "I wasn't important enough to know that you were going to disappear for ten years."

         "Don't think that you were the only one that didn't know," Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. 

         "I'm sure Potter and Weasley were blessed with that information," Draco spat the words at her bitterly. 

         "No," Hermione shouted at him. "No one knew, not even them. Not even Dumbledore." 

         "But I didn't need to know?" He turned so she was facing his back. 

         "My parents didn't even know until I turned up on their doorstep the day after commencement!" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. " Please Draco, you have to understand that I had to go."

         "How can I understand?" he spoke without turning to look at her. "How can I understand if you won't tell me?"

         "Tell you what?" Hermione pleaded. "I told you where I went." 

         "Why?" Draco whirled around and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her closer to him. "Why did you have to leave?" He shook her violently, trying to make sense of his emotions. "If you weren't happy, then why didn't you tell me? You didn't look unhappy! Why? Why? Why?"

         "Stop it!" Hermione screamed and Draco stopped shaking her. Hermione took this opportunity to move away from Draco. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was why she didn't want to come back. Explaining everything to him was too difficult; it made the memories seem too fresh. 

         "Please Hermione," Draco's voice softened. He was getting close to her again but this time his touch on her arm was gently. "If you ever loved me… even if it was just for a short time…please tell me why you left." 

Hermione took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet his. "To protect you."  Draco was deeply confused by her statement; she could see it in his eyes. His hands fell to his sides, letting go of Hermione. 

"How is deserting me, protecting me?" Draco groaned, rubbing his temples. 

"If I didn't promise to leave and never see you again then he would let you live," Hermione confessed. "I'd rather live without you then be the reason you were murdered. But I would never be able to contact you or have any contact with anyone else in the wizarding world." A sob caught in her throat and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. 

"Oh Mione," Draco pulled her close against his chest. "I'm so sorry, here I am yelling at you when you sacrificed your life for me." Hermione nuzzled her head against his chest and continued to sob into his white shirt. "I feel like such a bastard." 

"I…I should have been more willing to tell you," She lifted her tear stained face to look at him. "I'm too bloody stubborn for my own good sometimes."

"That's one of the things I love about you," Draco smiled, moving a stray lock of hair from her cheek. "I think we've talked about this enough for tonight. Why don't we both get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow." 

"That sounds perfect." Draco kissed her forehead gently. 

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast," Draco regretfully released her from his arms. "You and me."

"Our spot?" Draco nodded and watched her cross the common room and enter the third door, which led to her old bedroom. With a flick of his wand, Draco extinguished the fire and headed to the first door. 

Tomorrow Hermione and him would have a better discussion about the past. And she would answer the one question he dared not to ask. Who was the 'he' she was referring to that wanted him dead and without Hermione? 

~*~*~

Hermione flung herself on her four-poster bed. She was exhausted from the emotional day. She knew the next day would be even worse. Draco had been so understanding when she had finally told him the truth but it wasn't the whole truth. He might not be as understanding when she told him the rest of it. 

"The plan was to tell him the truth not get him to come back to you," Hermione scolded herself out loud, but quiet enough so Draco wouldn't hear her. "He deserves the truth." She nodded trying her best to convince herself that she believed it. "I'll tell him the truth and then be can both move on with our lives."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         I hope that's not too much of a cliff to leave you at, I'm trying not to end my chapters on such big cliffs but it's a habit and I'm just so mean and love to do it. Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter, please review I love to hear from you, especially if you have any questions or predictions about what's going on. I love to hear that kind of stuff. Thanks again!

       ~ Miss Wright ~


	6. THe Sounds from the Bathroom

**DISCALIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to the books, only the plot is mine.

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVEIWERS: **

**SubliminaMsgs, **

**russle, **

**hyparly4suger, **

**HarryPotterFreak4Ever, **

**paprika90,**

** Mistik-Elf13,**

** fairy lights,**

** Igobgirlie15,**

** Menci43, **

**Draco-FutureBF, **

**danihell, **

** and super sycoh,  **

**You all ROCK!!!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 6: The Sound from the Bathroom**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

         When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt like she had been transported back to the past. The room the exact same as it had been when she lived there ten years earlier. On the chair beside her bed lay her newly fitted school robes. She hadn't worn robes in ten years either. The skirt seemed shorter than she remembered and her white button up shirt seemed a lot tighter. Regardless of the fact that she had modeled skimpier outfits, Hermione was a little uncomfortable strutting around in a short skirt around her old classmates and teachers. 

         Trying to tug down the hem of her skirt as much as possible, Hermione ventured out of her bedroom and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

         "Morning Harry, Ron," Hermione greeted her old friends who were also making their way to the Great Hall. Both boys were dressed in their robes. Ron towered over Hermione even though she herself was 5'10. His red hair had darkened and his freckles had lightened to a point where they were almost nonexistent. He'd come a long way from his awkward adolescents. 

         Harry had always been and attractive guy and nothing had changed. His black hair was still unruly but Hermione couldn't have pictured it any other way. But the feature that had changed was his eyes. They were still a deep green and it was true they had lost their innocent look years ago but they shone with a true happiness that was contagious. 

         "Morning Hermione," Harry smiled at her. Ron only nodded, acknowledging her presence beside him. "Did you sleep well?" 

         "Yes," Hermione answered honestly. "Better than when I lived here. I was always stressed about something." 

         "It is a lot less stressful now isn't it," Harry agreed. After that none of them really knew what to say. There were still too many secrets in the way. 

         "So…where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, realizing the small red head wasn't anywhere in sight. 

         "She was still getting dressed when we left," Ron spoke for the first time but without looking at Hermione. "Kept saying something about her skirt being too short."  Feeling a little self conscious Hermione pulled on the hem of her skirt.

         "Maybe I should go get her?" Harry muttered, a worried look crossing his otherwise calm features. 

         "Let me," Hermione stepped in. "I would love to have a girly chat with Ginny and you and Ron should go ahead to breakfast."

         "I…Are you sure? I mean…I am her husband," Harry began but Hermione was already moving away from them back towards the Griffindor common room.

         "Don't wait for us," she called back over her shoulder, taking off at a slow jog. She turned a corner and bumped into something and practically fell on her arse. 

"Sorry bout that." 

         "Not a problem Granger," Draco smirked, still holding onto her arms after keeping her from falling. "You know you're going the wrong way?" 

         "Of course," Hermione replied indignantly, taking a step away from him "I'm going to get Ginny."  

         "Likely story," he pulled her to him. "You just wanted to run into me."

         "Why you cocky prat," Hermione swatted him. "We said we'd talk later and right now I need to go find…" Draco's face was so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. "I need to find Ginny." Hermione finished breathlessly, trying to ignore his closeness. 

         "Ten o'clock," he whispered huskily into her ear before releasing her. "Don't be late." He turned and sauntered down the corridor to the Great Hall. After he left her, Hermione could still feel the warmth of his breath on her ear and the shiver it sent down her back. 

         "Damn that Malfoy," she groaned, continuing on her way, trying her best to push him out of her mind. "I did not come back to fall in love with him. I came back to give him the truth."

         Hermione almost walked right past the portrait of the Fat Lady since she was so deep in her own thoughts. She was just about to rattle off the password Harry had given her but a sound coming from the bathroom across the hall captured her attention. It was the distinct sound of someone vomiting. 

         She opened the girl's washroom door with a low creak and peered around the corner to see who it was. Ginny was just walking out of one of the stalls when Hermione rounded the corner. 

         "Morning Gin," Hermione greeted her calmly, startling the younger girl. "Had to make a call to Ralph on the big white phone did you?" 

         "What are you talking about?" Ginny replied. "Did Harry send you up here to check on me?" 

         "I offered to come," Hermione answered eyeing her old friend. "Told him we needed some girl time and obviously we do." Hermione tried to get the conversation back to the matter at hand. "The walls aren't sound proof you know. I could hear you."

         "It's not what you think Mione honest," Ginny argued in her own defense. 

         "But you don't even know what I think." Hermione said. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the vomit rising in her throat. She rushed back into the stall. After a few minutes of retching Ginny reemerged from the stall and conjured a toothbrush and toothpaste to clean her mouth. 

         "My diagnosis is…" Hermione made eye contact with Ginny's refection in the mirror. "You're pregnant."

Ginny's jaw dropped slightly and tried to recover as quick as she could but Hermione had seen her reaction. She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before turning to Hermione. 

"How…how did you come up with that?" Ginny asked almost sheepishly, tucking a few strands of red hair behind her ear. Her face looked pale from vomiting so much. 

"Let's see," Hermione held up her fingers to count off the clues. "You ate like a horse last night…"

"I could have just been overly hungry," Ginny pointed out.

"Honey, you were eating more than Ron." Ginny blushed adding much needed color to her cheeks. "Secondly Harry is so over protective of you."

"He's just a loving husband."

"I'm not denying that," Hermione defended her statement. "He's just too loving and he freaked out yesterday when we switched places at the dinner table. You were only one seat over."

"Alright I admit," Ginny put up her hands in defeat. "He has been a little over protective and he gets extreme sometimes but I understand."

"Well, that just proves that I'm right," Hermione smiled. "And my third point was the throwing up which is obviously morning sickness." 

"Yeah yeah," Ginny admitted. "I'm pregnant." The two girls embraced. 

"I knew it," Hermione was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh Gin, I'm so glad I was right. I hoped that I had figured it out."

"How did you figure it out really?" Ginny narrowed her eyes and stared at Hermione. "We haven't told anyone yet. Ron's been staying with us for the last two weeks and he couldn't figure it out "

"Ron's too dense to figure something like that out, no offense," Hermione shrugged, hopping onto the counter top. 

"Yeah I guess it's a girl thing," Ginny concluded joining her on the counter. 

"Or when you're already gone through it," Hermione stared at her knees and mumbled. 

"What did you say?" Ginny's eyes were the size of small plates. "You've been through it?"

"How is that possible?" Hermione finished for her. "I think you know how you get pregnant Gin, I don't think I need to explain it." Ginny opened and closed her mouth multiple times very much resembling a fish. She couldn't seem to get the words out and was searching for just the right ones. 

"Yes, I was pregnant. I had morning sickness and I ate a lot," she blurted out the answers, even though Ginny hadn't asked the questions. "I had everything that I suspected of you…except the worried husband."

"Oh Mione," Ginny managed to gasp. "You went through it alone. You poor thing."

"I had my mother around for the later months of the pregnancy," Hermione told Ginny, trying to erase some of the young girl's worry. "But it just wasn't quite the same as going through it with the father would have been. I see how Harry looks at you and the look on his face when he's worried about you. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt."

"What happened to the father?" Ginny was a little apprehensive about asking. "Is he dead?" Hermione shook her head. "He didn't…you know force you or anything?"

"No," Hermione was quick to say. "I wanted to be with him, I just couldn't."

"Did he know you were pregnant?" Hermione shook her head. 

"I never got the chance." Tears glistened in her brown eyes, on the brink of spilling down her cheeks. Ginny hugged her friend and they both cried into each other's shoulders. 

A few minutes later a knock sounded on the door and Harry's worried voice called to them through the thin wood. "Ginny? Hermione? Are you two in there?" Ginny pulled back from Hermione's shoulder and called back to her husband.

"We'll be out in a second." Quickly they tried their eyes and hoped that they wouldn't look too obvious. But before they went out Ginny turned and faced Hermione. 

"Who was he?" Hermione bit her lip. She wanted so much to tell Ginny the truth but it would result in so many more questions and hurt that she couldn't do it. Not just yet anyway.

"He doesn't even know," Hermione answered truthfully. "I need to tell him first." 

"Fair enough," Ginny agreed, a little disappointed. "But promise you'll tell me as soon as you're done telling him?"

"Promise," Hermione smiled at her friend. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I want him to hear it from me not from the school gossip chain."

"Witches honor," Ginny held up her right hand. "I can't even talk to Harry about it?"

"Especially not Harry," Hermione replied. "Or Ron. I want to be the one to tell them. They'll have plenty to say to me I'm sure. Promise me Ginny that you won't tell anyone." Hermione braced Ginny's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. 

"I promise," Ginny answered whole-heartedly. Hermione hugged her friend before they both headed out the door into the hallway. Harry and Ron were both waiting outside the bathroom when the girls finally came out. 

"What took you so bloody long?" Ron glared at them. "You were supposed to come down to breakfast."

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny snapped, she was in no mood to take any of her brother's moodiness. 

"I thought you were going to bring her down?" Harry stared at Hermione, his look a mix of worry and anger.

"I told you we were going to have a girl chat," Hermione pointed out in her own defense. "It just took a little longer than I thought."

"Yeah well breakfast is over," Ron grumbled. "And we missed most of it because he was freaking out about where you two were." 

"Wait what time is it?" Hermione looked frantically to Harry then to Ron and then back to Harry. 

"Almost ten," Ron answered slowly, watching the expression on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure if you're really hungry you could find the kitchen and ask the house elves to make you something," Harry said. 

"Oh bugger, I'm going to be late," Hermione started to run down the corridor, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Ron standing alone totally bewildered. "I'll talk to you all later." She called back to them without turning around. 

Their spot would have to be on the other side of the school from the Griffindor Common Room wouldn't it? Hermione grumbled as she ran through the corridors and down the moving staircases. When she reached the library, she slowed her pace to a quick walk and stopped in the far left corner away from everyone else. After looking to make sure no one was around, Hermione pulled _History of Hippogriffs, History of Gargoyles _partially off the bookshelf at the same time. Two of the bookcases separated without a sound, leaving enough room for Hermione to fit through and disappear out of sight before closing back up. 

* * *

       There you have it, the newest chapter of Hermione Returns. Sorry about the long wait, I'm finding it a lot harder to find time to write. I didn't really answer the question of who it was that threatened her but it will be coming up in the next chapter. Good guesses though!  Hope you like this chapter, and please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much for reading.

       ~Miss Wright~


	7. In Their Spot

**DISCLAIMER: **Standard stuff, I don't own Harry Potter

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVEIWED THE STORY!**

**       NitenGale, lotrfreek, russle, paprika90, Anarane Anwamane, Eowyn, danihell, australian girl, VBspikegirl9, dancing-by-moonlight, Miss2loved, **

**super sycoh, SiriuslyDelirious, Solafide, Venus725, merlinsmagic, Fallen Angel of Hell, Zvezdana, F75, potts, Draco-FutureBF, Draco's_Tootsie23, lime-green, and leafs-gurl999! **

**              THANKS THANX THANK-YOU GRACIOS **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 7: In Their Spot**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"I thought Hermione Granger was always on time?" Draco's voice filled the dark empty space. 

         "I got delayed," Hermione answered, fumbling her way through the room looking for one of the chairs that use to be in the room. "Why don't you light the lamps?" 

         "Feeling lost and confused Granger?" he sneered. 

The secret room wasn't that large but there were things you could trip over and get hurt. Hermione had found the room during her third year at Hogwarts. It had been her little hideaway, no one knew about it, not even Harry and Ron. That all changed when she got involved with Draco. It became their spot to get away from their classmates. 

"Fine cower in the darkness," she snapped, stretching her arms in front of her, searching for one of the armchairs. Finally her fingers felt the rough fabric. 

"Going for a replay of last night?" Hermione had found the chair that he was occupying and again sat on his lap. This time his arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

"Draco…" Hermione tried to keep her voice calm. "I didn't come here to be swept off my feet again by you." 

"Then why are you here?" he asked coldly, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. Even in the darkness, Hermione could see his cold silver eyes glaring at her. 

"Draco… please," Hermione stammered, her chin still in his hand. 

"Just tell me why you came." He cut her off sharply. 

"I came to tell you the truth," Hermione spat the words at him. Draco's hand dropped beside her leg. 

"What is the truth? Or better yet what warped truth have you been cooking up to tell me these past ten years?" He stood up suddenly, sending Hermione to the stone floor with a thud. 

"I knew this was a mistake," Hermione collected herself from the floor and made a sad attempt to find the exit. "I thought you deserved to know the truth…but I was wrong." 

"Hermione wait," with a wave of his wand, Draco lit the small chamber. She stopped, partially because she was actually about to walk into a wall and partially because of the way he had said her name. 

"I'm an insufferable git, I know, but please forgive me," Draco pleaded, taking a step closer to her. "Please just understand where I'm coming from." He paused to take her hands in his. "You gave me something I never had growing up, you made me happy. Being with you made every day the best day ever. But then you left without a word or a goodbye. I've had trouble trusting anyone since." 

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered whole-heartedly. 

"I can't really say it's not your fault," Draco chuckled softly, his eyes focusing on their intertwined hands. "Cause it kinda is but thank you." 

Hermione laughed sadly. 

"I feel like the git now," she sighed, her eyes getting watery. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione hugged him around the neck and pulled him to her."

"Well I guess we're even then," Draco laughed, putting his arms around her waist. She didn't answer. They stood there for a few minutes, comfortable in each other's arms. Hermione's body shook with silent sobs. 

"Hermione?" He asked, waiting patiently for her too look up at him. "Can I kiss you?" 

Hermione's eyes widened for a split second and she bit down on her lip. 

"I don't think…" 

"I want you," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't think I ever really stopped." Hermione glanced down, refusing to meet his eye. "And you still want me, I can see it in your eyes." 

"Draco," Hermione broke away from his arms and took a seat in one of the old armchairs. "Please, don't…"

"Don't what?" Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't have feelings for you? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's something I've been trying to stop for ten years and then you show up here and… and…"

"And what?" 

"And look so damn sexy that I can't help but give in to my feelings." He sat in the armchair across from her. "I'm jealous of your damn clothes for Pete's sake." 

Hermione's mouth turned into a thoughtful smile. 

"Before we deal with that, I think we should deal with the past," Hermione said giving him a weak smile. 

"Right," Draco nodded. "So who was it that threatened you?" 

"Your…your father," Hermione spat the words out like she had just eaten Bubotubers' pus. 

"I should have known," Draco shook his head. "When did he do this? How many times did he threaten you?"

"Only once, right after graduation. Like I told you last night he cornered me after commencement and said if I didn't leave you, he'd kill me and you," Hermione rubbed her temples. "I said that I would become a muggle and not make any contact with anyone from the wizarding world so that you would never be able to find me." 

Hermione paused to see Draco's reaction. His eyes were angry but his anger was not directed at her. 

"I could never live with myself if I knew that I was the reason you were dead," Hermione said, reaching across the gap between them and touching his hand. 

Draco didn't say anything. His eyes were glazed over with thought. 

"You believe me don't you?" 

Draco's head snapped to look at her. 

"I do," he assured her, putting his other hand on top of hers. "It's just…my father's dead…"

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco," Hermione tried to sound sincere but it sounded forced even to her own ears. 

"Neither of my parents showed up for the graduation ceremony," Draco continued, non-intentionally ignoring Hermione's condolences. He was too busy adding the facts up in his head to comment. "I found out later that my father had been murdered earlier that day and my mother was dealing with the Ministry."

"Murdered?" Hermione gasped. This fact made her story completely implausible. 

"Yes, the _Avada Kedavra_ curse." Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. If Lucius Malfoy was dead then who threatened her?

"But you just said you believed me?!?!" 

"I do," Draco, guaranteed her. 

"But you just said that he was already dead before he came and threatened me?" Hermione looked at him, feeling very confused. 

"After I was told of my father's murder, I rushed home to be with my mother," Draco told her. " This was before I was informed of your disappearance. So anyway, when I went to see my father's body, I noticed one side of his hair was missing a chunk. I never really thought about it before, I thought maybe the murder had taken it for proof that my father was really dead. After all my father cherished his hair."

"You think that…" Hermione stopped, too shocked to even suggest it.

"Yes, the _Polyjiuce_ potion." 

"But who? Why?" the questions were out of Hermione's mouth before she really had time to think about it. "No one knew about our relationship." 

"Well someone must have found out and decided they didn't like it," Draco sighed, running his fingers though his wavy white blonde hair. 

Hermione watched him, thinking about how soft his hair looked when it wasn't greased back. But gave her head a quick shake, hoping Draco hadn't seen her staring, trying to dismiss the thought. 

"How could someone have found out?" Hermione turned her attention back to their discussion. "We kept it pretty hidden."

"Most of the time," Draco grinned devilishly. "Sometimes it was hard to resist the urge to kiss you breathless when you were giving the teacher some intelligent answer." 

Hermione felt her cheeks go red at his confession. 

"Do you still get the urge?" Hermione accidentally thought out loud, making her cheeks go even redder.

"I've wanted to for the last forty-five minutes," he confessed, taking her hands, pulling her to him. 

Hermione allowed herself to be drawn from her chair and into Draco's lap.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered huskily into her ear. 

Her lips parted voluntarily and her chin tilted upward inches from his lips.  

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Draco grinned. "Speak now or…" Hermione's lips cut him off with a gentle kiss. 

Her lips were as sweet and soft as he remembered. After ten years of being without her, Draco couldn't get enough. He brought his hands up to the back of her neck to deepen their kiss. She responded by running her fingers through his hair. 

For now the problems of the past were forgotten and the love they shared was all that mattered. Of course the voice at the back of Hermione's head told her to stop, she hadn't told Draco everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       There you have it, Chapter seven and it's only been a few days since I last updated! WOW! I'm quick. Anways thanks to all of you who read the last six chapter, glad you liked it. There were a lot of questions about the baby, don't worry it will be resolved, all in due time. Patience I will get to it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much appreciated.

       Till the next chappie

              ~Miss Wright~


	8. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter Books!

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVEIWERS: NO NAME, lol, PinkTribeChick, Cereza, HarryPotterFreak4ever, gazy, starcrystal13, midnite*azn, Spaced Out Space Cadet, sweet-77-thang, Shadowsong11, comet101, russle, Eowyn, Anarane Anwamane, lotrfreak, Raychel, Fallen Angel of Hell, sexy-jess, danihell, scholcomp25, monkisurf, Evil Punk Not, TwinklingStarlightAquila, Venus725, merlinsmagic, paprika90, Alyssa, and SubliminaMsgs, **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The first few days of the reunion consisted of normal classes. Just as they had during their years at Hogwarts, the Slytherins and Griffindors were in classes together. This gave Draco a lot of time to make passes at Hermione and for her to remember that she still needed to talk to him. Every time she tried to sit down and talk it out with him again, someone always interrupted or they ended up making out. It seemed their teenage hormones hadn't left yet. 

         So after three days of this it was time to lay down the facts. 

         "Draco?" Hermione reluctantly pulled away from his sweet kiss. 

         "Hmm?" He mumbled, kissing her neck since she had taken away her lips. 

         "I… We…" she stuttered, getting a little flustered when Draco moved the neckline of her sweater so he could kiss her shoulder. "Stop for one second…please." 

He stopped and turned to meet her eye. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't to please about this. 

"Don't you think we need to talk to Dumbledore about your father?" Hermione bit her lip waiting for Draco to reply. 

Draco sighed and dropped his head. "Ah, Granger." He looked up at her and smirked. "I thought you had something important to tell me." 

Hermione answered with a queasy smile. "This isn't important?" 

"No, it is," he gently kissed her forehead. " You're right, we should get this all solved, to make sure that no one else makes a threat on our relationship." 

"You think they're still out there?" she asked nervously. 

"I don't know for sure but I lost you once and I'm not going to take a chance," Draco gave her a confident smile and took her hand in his. "We'll go see him right now." 

They walked hand in hand through the empty corridors. The hallways were oddly vacant for an afternoon but Hermione could see most of the students outside on the lawns. 

Draco halted in front of the large gargoyle. 

"Lemon Meringue." It creaked and moved to reveal the staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. 

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted them warmly from behind his desk. "What brings you in here on such a beautiful day?" 

"There's something we've been meaning to talk to you about for the last few days but didn't seem to find the time," Hermione answered blushing a bit as she said it. 

"It's good to see you two together again," Dumbledore's eyes shown with happiness from behind his half moon shaped glasses. 

"Again?!?" questioned Hermione looking from Draco to Dumbledore and then kept her eyes on Dumbledore. 

"As you know Miss Granger, I like to keep myself informed of my students well being," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I knew you and Mr. Malfoy here had a relationship during your seventh year here." 

"Does that mean you know why we're here as well?" Hermione did all the talking since Draco seemed mute. 

"That I do not, so you'll have to inform me as to why I'm have the pleasure of your visit." 

Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Hermione took a deep breath and spilled the whole story of what happened the night of their commencement when Lucious Malfoy had threatened her. Or at least who she thought was Lucious Malfoy at the time. 

"Who would disguise themselves as Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore contemplated after Hermione was finished. 

"Why not just tell him? He would have done it himself if he knew about us," Draco said bitterly. 

"That is very true there must have been more to it then just keeping the two of you apart," Dumbledore concluded. 

"But no one knew," Hermione protested. "We never told anyone and were very careful about being seen together. People did notice that we were getting along but no one ever expresses suspicions of us being a couple." 

"Well they could have assumed that you would break up but you didn't so they took measures into their own hands," he replied. "Who do you think would want you apart?" 

"Everyone," Draco rolled his eyes. "All of my friends would be angry that I would even dare be associated with someone who wasn't a pureblood and Hermione's friends hate me." 

"That does make it hard to narrow down the culprit now doesn't it?" Hermione could see Dumbledore smirk slightly behind his long beard. 

"Is there some way we could flush them out of hiding?" Hermione asked. 

"There could be but we have no way of knowing if the person is here." Hermione nodded glumly. "But we could try it anyway." 

"What do you suggest we do?" Draco asked, curious about what he had planned. 

"Be open about your relationship," Dumbledore said plainly. "If the culprit is here then they are sure to still have a problem with it and try to break you two apart again."

"That's it?" questioned Draco. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore nodded. "The simplest plans are the best. And I'm sure it won't be hard for you two to carry out your part."

Hermione blushed. Draco squeezed her hand and she turned to face him. He gave her a wink. 

"Shouldn't be a problem professor," Hermione assured him with a weak smile. 

"That's good to hear. I will be monitoring the school and please inform me if anything strange takes place." Draco and Hermione nodded. "Now I believe you two have one more class before dinner and it is starting momentarily." 

They left Dumbledore's office and heading down the hill to the Quidditch Pitch. Their last class was advance flying or what we would call gym class. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, if you would please hurry up and change. There are robes in the designated change rooms," Madam Hooch said briskly as they neared their classmates. "I want to get a game going and you are holding us up." 

Hermione noticed the looks they were getting from the class. Some of the guys were smirking while the girls were whispering to each other. It was just what she had expected to happen. 

Hermione quickly changed into her Griffindor Quidditch robes and dashed back to the pitch. Madam Hooch had divided them by house and had already begun the game. Hermione took a seat on the bench beside Ginny. 

"What are you playing at?" Ginny whispered harshly into Hermione's ear. 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was a bit taken aback by her friend's accusation. 

"Coming to class with Malfoy!?!" Ginny snapped loud enough that the rest of the Griffindors were craning their necks to listen. 

"What's the big deal Gin?" Hermione asked brushing it off like it was no big deal. 

"He…he's Malfoy," Ginny stammered, not sure what else to say. 

"So what if he is, he's a good guy," Hermione answered, turning away from Ginny to watch the match. 

Harry was soaring high above them looking for the Golden Snitch. Ron was in front of the scoring rings on the Griffindor side, playing Keeper. But Hermione's eyes stayed on the Slytherin Seeker, dressed in green and silver robes, his blonde hair blowing in the wind as he flew. 

Ginny followed Hermione's eyes, who were resting on Draco. 

"Alright spill it," Ginny demanded, bringer Hermione's attention away from Draco. Hermione gave Ginny a mock surprised look. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Virginia Potter," Hermione smirked, remembering to use Ginny's married name. 

"What's the deal with you and the ferret?" 

"He's not as bad as you think," she answered defensively. 

"Could have fooled me," Ginny replied cynically. Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry Mione, it's just that…well I don't have the best memories of being with Malfoy. And you're going to tell me about the two of you and I will make no snide remarks." 

"I wouldn't tell you if you weren't going to listen…quietly," Hermione said. 

"So when did this happen?" Ginny asked, moving closer so they wouldn't be overheard. "It better not have been this week cause we've only been here three days and that's a little fast." 

"Calm down Gin," Hermione smiled. "It was in seventh year." 

"And you didn't tell me?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest and gave a small pout. 

"No one knew," she answered quickly. "It was between us and us only." 

"And you were happy?" Ginny had a suspicious look in her eyes. 

"Yes, I was very happy," again she was quick to respond. 

"Then why leave?" It was the one question Hermione was dreading. She knew if there was ever to be a good friendship between her and Ginny again, she would have to know what had happened to make Hermione leave the wizarding world. 

It would be the second time she would be telling the story that day. She sighed and told Ginny exactly what she had told Dumbledore only an hour before. 

"Bloody hell," Ginny gasped when she was finished. "No wonder you left." 

"Try telling Draco that," Hermione sighed. "I wanted to tell him I really did but there wasn't time." 

"Don't fret about it," Ginny brushed off her concern. "He's obviously gotten over it." 

"Yeah I guess he has forgiven me," Hermione looked up to see him flying overhead. 

"It wasn't your fault and you were saving the lives of you, him and your baby," Ginny concluded rationally. 

Hermione's head snapped back to look at her friend. " Baby!?!" 

"Don't look so surprised," Ginny chuckled. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." 

"I guess not," Hermione agreed. "But don't tell anyone okay? I don't want it spread around" 

"You mean he doesn't know?" Ginny's jaw fell open. 

"Shhhh!" Hermione hissed. 

"You didn't tell him?" Ginny hissed, trying to keep her voice down. 

"I will," Hermione said defensively. "I just haven't found the time yet." 

"Well you better find the time before he finds out from someone else," Ginny wagged her finger in Hermione's face. 

Hermione nodded. He had to hear it from her. 

"And here's your chance," Ginny nudged her. Draco had landed and was walking over to where her and Ginny were seated. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

       Chapter 8 is finally done!! Yayness! Sorry about the long wait…hope you still want to read on. Is Hermione gonna tell him or chicken out yet again??? Well you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading please review!

       ~Miss Wright~


	9. Another Letter

DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter 

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS: dracoisahottie13, Venus725, Fallen Angel of Hell, Lady Serpentine, PinkTribeChick, SubliminaMsgs, Cereza, comet101, sk8erpunkGCpnay, Wettlewash, Shadowsong11, Zvezdana, Avery-88, **

**Anarane Anwamane, po99qp, NO NAME,lol  THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW.**

And guess what? This chapter tells you what happened to the baby that you almost all comment on! Yayness ;)

       Enjoy!

**       ~Miss Wright~**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 9: Another Letter**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Hermione turned to see Draco walking towards her. Ginny was right, she needed to tell him before anyone else did. She stood to meet him away from the bench. 

         "Hey," Draco said once he was close enough to touch her. He pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her unsuspecting mouth. Hermione willingly complied and tugged on his Quidditch robes so she could be even closer to him. She wanted to savor the moment. 

Hermione was unsure about what his reaction to her news would be. It could go two ways; he could either accept it with open arms or never want to talk to her again. She was hoping and praying it wouldn't be the latter of the two. 

"Look at their faces," Draco smirked, looking over Hermione's head at his classmates, after breaking off the kiss. "They're completely stunned." 

Hermione swiveled, Draco's hands still holding her around the waist, so she could see their faces. Sure enough it was just as he had said, there were a lot of open-mouthed stares. Hermione smiled. 

"But they'll just have to get use to it," Draco said smugly. "They'll be seeing much more if it." He gave her a sly grin. 

"Right," Hermione smiled at him. "Umm…Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Aren't you talking to me now?" Draco said, planting a quick kiss on her nose. Hermione gave him an unamused look. "Alright, alright, walk with me." 

Draco draped an arm over her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist so they could walk together. He discarded his broom by the bench and they walked away from the pitch back towards the school. 

They walked in silence up the hill to the school. Hermione was a little uncomfortable not knowing how to start. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked looking at her face, which was down cast. 

"Let's go back to the room," Hermione said, trying to stall for time while she gathered her thoughts. "I want to get out of these robes and into something more comfortable." 

"Alright," Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "How comfortable are you planning on getting?"

"Draco!" Hermione's eyes widened at his sly comment. She whacked him playfully in the stomach. 

"What?" he gave her the most innocent look he could muster. "It's not like I haven't see you before." 

"I know," she blushed. "But that was more than ten years ago. Things have changed since then." They were getting closer to their dormitory and Hermione could feel the butterflies starting to rise in her stomach. Draco said the password and they entered the common room with their arms still wrapped around each other. 

"Yeah, you got hotter," Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. He brought his fingers up and stroked her cheek. "You know you're hard to resist?" 

"Am I? I don't see how," Hermione scrunched up her nose but it didn't make her look any less attractive. Draco tilted her chin with his fingers, capturing her lips. Hermione melted into his embrace and there they stood, leaning against the portal door sucking face like there was no tomorrow. And in Hermione's mind that was a possibility. 

Draco urged her gently to part her lips so his tongue could meet hers. Hermione complied and his tongue entered the mouth it had missed for ten years. Hermione did the same, completely forgetting why they had come back to the room. 

TAP! TAP! TAP!

They broke apart and listen for where the sound was coming from. It wasn't coming from the portal door, which Draco had Hermione pinned to. Draco walked into the common room, pulling Hermione along with him. 

TAP! TAP! TAP!

The sound came again, this time it was much louder. Then Hermione saw it. There at the window was a large barn owl with a letter, tapping at the window. Draco, seeing it too, crossed the room and opened the window. The owl allowed Draco to take the letter and then it flew away after Draco gave it a treat. 

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked taking a seat in one of the leather chairs. 

"Doesn't say," Draco shrugged, turning the letter over in his hand. He put it on the coffee table and walked over to her. 

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Draco stood in front of her chair, staring at her intently. 

He leaned down and placed both his hands on the plush armrests on either side of her to balance himself. "It can't be that important if the person didn't even bother to put a return address on it." 

"Draco" but his mouth again on hers cut off her protest.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Damn!" Draco cursed against her lips. Reluctantly he separated from her and answered the knock at the portal door. "It's for you." Draco came back in the room followed by Ginny. She gave Hermione a small wave. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure, we can go into my room," Hermione ushered Ginny towards her bedroom but paused to face Draco before she followed in. "One minute okay?" Hermione could tell he was annoyed. 

"A quick minute. Isn't there still something you want to talk to me about?" Hermione nodded, going up on her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek.

"One minute." She closed the bedroom door leaving Draco alone in the common room. He sighed, flopping down on the chair Hermione had just vacated. He leaned forward and picked up the letter he had discarded onto the table. 

"What's up Gin?" Hermione crossed her arms and stood in front of the younger girl who had planted herself on Hermione's bed. 

"Sorry, Mione, I know you wanted to talk to Draco about the pregnancy but I had to come talk to you," Ginny looked distraught, Hermione could see it in her eyes. 

"What's the matter?" All the annoyance Hermione was feeling about being interrupted was gone. Her friend needed her and that was more important. 

"I think I may have lost the baby," tears flooded the younger girl's eyes. 

"Oh Ginny," Hermione put her arms around the younger girl, allowing her to sob into her shoulder. "Why do you think that?" 

"I've been bleeding a lot lately and…" she stopped, unable to continue because of the tears. 

"Gin, that doesn't mean you lost the baby. You should go talk to Madam Pomfry," Hermione suggested, handing her a tissue. 

"Harry will be so upset, I haven't told him." This thought brought more tears to her eyes.

"Ginny, listen to me," Hermione ordered. "Harry loves you, he will still love you even if you lost the baby. And you don't know anything for sure yet. Now go to the hospital wing." 

"You're right," Ginny said still sniffling but sound much more determined. "Thanks Mione." The two girls embraced. 

"Now go so I can tell Draco," Hermione scooted her out the door and back into the common room. She walked Ginny to the portal door and they embraced again. 

Once Ginny was gone, Hermione turned to go back into the common room. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs and appeared to be reading the letter he had received only minutes earlier. Hermione sat down on the edge of the coffee table right in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge her. 

"What's it say?" Hermione asked, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. He visibly stiffened at her touch, which startled her a bit. 

"That you're a lying whore," he mumbled, not looking up at her. 

"What?" she was so shocked that the word came out as a whisper. 

"You're a lying whore," Draco snapped his head up to look at her. There was immense anger shining in his cold silver eyes. Hermione brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "You heard me. What else have you told me that wasn't true?" 

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Hermione's voice was barely audible compared to Draco's. 

"This you stupid bitch," he thrust the letter into her hands. With shaking hands Hermione unfolded the letter. And was horrified to find a picture, obviously taken by a muggle camera, of her in a hospital bed holding a sleeping baby in each arm. 

"Wwwho sent you this?" Hermione stuttered. 

"It doesn't tell me damn it!" Draco growled. 

"Draco listen to me…" 

"No you listen to me," he snapped. "When were you planning on telling me about your bastard children? Or was that something you were going to keep from me since it has to do with your happy muggle life?" 

"Happy life?" Hermione replied bitterly. "You know nothing of my life."

"Obviously not since you neglected to mention you had kids!" 

Hermione shook her head a small smile touched her lips. "Don't you see what's happening? This is exactly what they want."

"Who?" Draco asked curiously, the anger still heavy in his voice. 

"The person that separated us back then sent this to you so we would break up again," Hermione said logically. 

"Well you sure gave them good ammunition didn't you?" Draco's words were like spikes, they cut deep. 

"I suppose I did since I stalled so long in telling you about **your** children," Hermione answered, her brown eyes glaring at him. 

"You expect me to believe those are my kids? Dream on woman." 

"Look at the date on the picture, they're not babies anymore. Actually they're almost ten which would mean they were born about six or seven months after we parted," Hermione handed him the picture. 

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Draco's voice softened, sounding more hurt than angry. 

"I was going to that night after commencement. I wanted to be sure that I really was though before I told you but as you know I got sent home and was never able to tell you," Hermione sighed looking down at her hands resting in her lap. 

"But we've been together now for almost a week," Draco pointed out what Hermione already knew. 

"That's what I was trying to tell you today but we got distracted and then interrupted." Hermione couldn't help but grin at him and she could see a small smile touching his lips as well.

"So whoever sent the letter obviously knew that you hadn't told me about it yet." Draco reached across the gap between them and took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her forehead. 

"That makes sense…" The only person at Hogwarts that knew about the children other than Professor McGonagall was… Ginny. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Dun dun dun…Could Ginny possibly have it out for her best friend? You'll just have to wait and see. Please don't hate me for the cliff, it just worked out that way…honest. Please review and tell me what you thought (other than how evil I am for leaving it at a cliff) Thanks for reading. ;)

       ~Miss Wright~


	10. Caden and Kendra

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. The plot is mine though.**

**THANKIES TO THE REVIEWERS…SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

****

**Chapter 10: Caden and Kendra**

****

"You think Ginny Weasley may be involved in this?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, who was pacing back and forth in the space in front of his desk. She had insisted to Draco that they speak to Dumbledore about the letter immediately.

"I don't want to assume anything. It's just that she is one of the only people who knew about the children and knew that I hadn't told Draco yet," Hermione said, pausing her pacing to put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. He rubbed her hand with his own.

"The only advice I have for you right now is to have a keen ear to what your classmates say to you and trust each other," Dumbledore looked at the couple from behind his half moon glasses. They nodded and moved to leave. "And remember to come to me if you sense anything else out of place."

"We will," Draco, said, standing and giving Hermione a gentle nudge on her lower back towards the door. "Thanks professor."

"You okay?" Draco turned her around to face them once they were back in the corridor away from the headmaster's office. He rested his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, leaning against the stonewall.

"Yeah," her eyes were intent on something on his shirt. "I'm fine."

"Say that again," Draco tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. Her brown eyes gave her true emotions away. "You're a bad liar Granger."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said sincerely, her eyes never wavering from his.

"I know," Draco kissed her forehead. He dropped his hold on her and led her down the corridor to their dorm room. "Tell me about them?" Draco asked once they were alone.

"Who?" Hermione asked lazily, sitting on his lap in one of the comfy armchairs.

"The twins," He whispered into her ear and kissed it. "You did keep them right?"

"Of course, I lost you I wasn't going to lose them too," Hermione put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "They're staying with my parents right now. They usually do when I'm away on business and stuff."

"What are their names? What do they look like? What are they like?" Draco blurted out all the questions that flooded his mind.

"One at a time," Hermione chuckled. "Wait hold all those thoughts." She jumped off his lap and rushed into her room. Draco could hear her rummaging and muttering to herself. "I knew it was a good thing to pack this." She held up a thick leather book and then took her seat back on his lap. Her back rested on his chest so they could both look at the book.

"There they are, Caden and Kendra," Hermione pointed to the babies lying side by side in the muggle photograph. One baby with blonde fuzz was dressed in a pink sleeper while the other with dark fuzz on its head was wearing a blue sleeper "That's them when they were only a week old."

"They're beautiful," Draco stared at the motionless picture. Slowly he flipped through the entire photo album, until he reached the most recent photos.

"Kendra's the female version of you," Hermione pointed to her petite blond daughter who was crushing her twin in a hug with a huge grin spread across her heart shaped face.

Kendra really was the female version of Draco. She had white blonde hair that fell down to her waist like it had never been cut since she was a baby. Her eyes were the same silvery blue but there were so much more joy behind them then Draco's had ever had. Even in a more serious photo you could see the smile in her eyes.

Caden on the other hand looked like the male version of his mother. He had unruly brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had the same lanky build that Draco had when he was younger and was a few inches taller than his twin sister. He may have looked like Hermione but he had Draco's pale perfect complexion.

"Well if they had sent me this picture then there wouldn't have been a doubt in my mind that those babies were mine," Draco mumbled thoughtfully.

"But that was their whole plan," Hermione nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "They want us apart."

"All I have to say to that is good luck," Draco put the book on the table and turned his full attention to Hermione. He shifted her body so he could look into her eyes. The same eyes that his son had inherited. He was still trying to grasp the fact that he had two children, two children that he hadn't know about or seen for a decade.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Draco whispered running his fingers into her hair and pulling her face close to his.

"I love you too," Hermione managed to say before he crushed her lips to his.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a little out of sorts. For one thing she wasn't in her room. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Draco's arm was draped protectively around her waist. She wanted to turn and look at his face but she feared that her moving would wake him. Hermione let out a long sigh and snuggled her back against Draco's chest to try and get some more sleep.

"You don't think they drag the kids into this do you?" Draco mumbled into her hair.

"Hey," Hermione turned to face him, trying not to fall off the couch. "You're awake." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione reveled in his touch and put her hand on his neck to pull him closer.

"You didn't answer my question," he said against her lips.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. "I don't know how sick this person is."

"Well we know they've killed once and probably won't hesitate to do it again," Draco replied.

"That's a comforting thought," Hermione smirked. "Way to make me feel better."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to look at all the angles," Draco apologized nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled her closer to him. "I think we need to get into the mind of this kind of person so we can figure this all out."

"I really hope it's not Ginny," Hermione sighed. "She was my best friend. I can't imagine why she would want to hurt me like this."

"Jealousy maybe." Hermione twisted in Draco's arms so she could look at him. He could see the stunned look in her eyes.

"Jealousy?" Hermione asked, one sculpted eyebrow arched. "Are you implying that Ginny may have liked you?'

"It was just a thought," Draco shrugged. "She was a little boy crazy in her younger years."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are full of yourself aren't you? Not every girl was in love with you, you know."

"But you won me didn't you," Draco smirked.

"You pompous prat," Hermione swatted him in the arm. "I think of it more as you won me."

"Of course," Draco pulled her in for a kiss. "It was a lot of work getting you to think of me as something other then a disgusting ferret face."

"Actually I always thought you were rather good looking," Hermione admitted, tucking a few flyaway strands of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"I guess I would have to say the same for you too."

"Even when I had bushy hair and big teeth?" Hermione asked, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Well maybe not so much then," Draco admitted. "But you were by far the best looking girl in our year."

"Well aren't you sweet," she gave him a lingering kiss before untangling herself from his arms and standing up. "We should get down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"I could go for a bit of brekie but I'd rather just have you," Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Draco," Hermione moaned. "We need to go play nice with the other kids. Then we can come back and have the whole night to ourselves."

A huge grin spread across Draco's face. "I love you, Granger."

"I love you too, Malfoy."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**i heart the quiet one: **Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again.

**Fly-Bird-NOT-THAT-HIGH: **Sorry for driving you crazy but I'm glad you like it. I've been going crazy trying to finish this chapter. Enjoy!

**potts: **Thanks forreviewing. I will keep going.

**limegreen: **I'm sorry for not updating sooner and telling me a stink won't help…anyways, I never said it was Ginny and if it was how she got the pictures is part of the mystery so you have to wait for the updates to find out.

**YamiClara: **I'll keep going…you just have to be patient.

**Mina Gina Beena: **Sorry for taking so long on updating. It's nice to meet someone else who enjoys cliffs cuz I do too actually. I like to be left with some suspense it makes me come back and read more. I'll have to check out your fics sometimes…sorry I haven't already but I can't even seem to get out another chapter of my own. Anyways thanks for the great review.

**HarryPotterFreak4Ever: **Thanks for the review.

**Siriusgirl: **Well I'm glad you found a story you like and I'm even more glad that it was mine…its nice when your work is appreciated. Thanks

**Wettlewash: **Well after reading this chapter…hopefully you didn't skim over it…you'll know that yes it was twins. Thanks for the review.

**NO NAME, lol: **It's been awhile…sorry for the nasty cliffie…this one wasn't really a cliffie since it might be a while till the next update. Thanks for the review.

**Starcrystal13: **Oh you don't know if Ginny wouldn't…you have to wait and read on. Thanks for the review.

**comet101: **You're gonna have to read on and on to find out who it really is…but don't take Ginny out yet.

**PinkTribeChick: **So you think it would make sense for Ginny to do it??? Interesting, well you'll have to just keep reading to find out. Thanks for the review.

**Swtgrl4eva06: **Thanks for the great review. I'm really glad you like the story. Aww and you think I'm a good writer.

**Spaced Out Space Cadet: **Nice to know the story is keeping you interested. Thanks

**venus725: **well I don't think this chapter makes it any easy to decide who dun it but you'll know soon enough and then you can guess. Thanks

**Fallen Angel of Hell: **I had to make Draco find out in some other way then Hermione telling him…it makes it more interesting. Thanks

**Shadowsong11: **I never said it was Ginny for sure. Hermione was just assuming…and you know what it means when you assume…you make an ass out of you and me. Thanks for the review.

**toriisen: **Professor McGonagall eh?? Interesting guess. Yeah Draco is hot…who wouldn't want a piece of him….lol. thanks.

**jojo: **Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review.

**dracoisahottie13: **Sorry its been a while but enjoy. Thanks for the review.

**Callie**: Thanks for the review.

**russle: **Ginny might be the one…who knows what her reasons are…you'll have to wait and read on. Sorry the answer to who told might not be revealed until the very end. Thanks.

**sexy-jess: **Thanks for the nice review.

**Kaylee Hiwatari: **Yeah I like cliffies. Thanks for the reviews.

**mesmer: **I like twists… I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Anabelee: **Yeah reality ruins everything. I'm sorry I'm not more consistent…I feel you pain believe me. Thanks for the review.

**super sycoh: **amazement is good…lol thanks.

**paprika90: **sorry later came before sooner. Thanks for the review…I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**australian gurl: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks.****

**Creative-Imagination505: I**'m glad you love my story…thanks

**Shania Maxwell: **I'm glad you like the name Brenna…not sure if I caught onto the hint hint though…thanks

**beautybunnymouse: **Awww you think I'm talented. That makes me so happy and makes me want to write more. Thanks for the nice review.

**sweet-thang-77: **well its not ASAP but its an update. Thanks

**GEmory: **I'm glad you look forward to finding out. Thanks.

**firehottie: **well you waited for a while but enjoy the new update. Thanks

**Anarane Anwamane: **thanks for the review

**po99qp**: Oh it could be Ron…could be anyone…read and fine out. Thanks

Thanks for all the reviews!

Til Next time (which could be a while at the rate I've been going lol)

Miss Wright****


	11. Friends Again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the original novels. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11: Friends Again**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello Mione." Hermione turned around to face Ron who was walking towards her from the castle. She was sitting on the grass in front of the lake all by herself. They were now into week two of the reunion and Hermione had a break between classes. She had come down to the lake to think. "Where's Malfoy?"

"In detention," Hermione smiled her eyes still on the lake. "Some people never learn."

"Who's he got detention with?" Ron asked standing over her and looking out onto the black water.

"Snape."

"Really?" Ron cocked a red eyebrow. "I always thought he was Snape's favorite student."

"Me too, but I guess since Snape found out Draco was involved with me, he's not so popular with certain groups."

"I guess not," Ron shrugged.

"Have a seat Ron," Hermione patted the patch of grass beside her. "You're scaring me just standing there."

"I thought you'd never ask," Ron smiled genuinely at her. "I thought maybe you had gotten rude in your old age."

"Whatever Ronald Weasley," Hermione slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Oh I forgot, you're high class."

"Yeah and you better not forget it either." The two old friends smiled at each other.

"I doubt you'll let me." Ron mumbled with a smirk. Hermione's smile turned thoughtful.

Ron had really grown up over the years. He looked less like an awkward young boy and more like a comfortable with himself man. His red hair was a little darker in color and hung with a nice wave down just to the top of his ears. The freckles that had once covered his face were less prominent but they were still there helping him to keep his youthful look. It also looked like he had grown out of his lankiness and filled out quite a bit. Hermione couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride over how much Ron had grown up.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Ron's red eyebrows furrowed nervously. She had been staring at him for about five minutes with a glazed look in her eye.

"Oh no, sorry Ron," Hermione replied giving her head a little shake. "I got lost in my own thoughts."

"I figured," Ron smiled.

"Why the sudden change Ron?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. "The last few days you haven't spoken to me and now it's almost like old times. What's going on?"

"Well I came to find you so we could talk things out and have things be like old times," Ron replied looking out onto the lake with the Giant Squid.

"Do you hate me?"

"Not anymore."

"Did you hate me?" Hermione asked sheepishly not making eye contact with him.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I hated you for leaving without telling us why. I hated myself for not being a better friend during seventh year, and I hated Draco." Hermione's eyes shot to his face.

"Why did you hate Draco for my disappearance?"

"I…I thought he had done something," Ron replied. "I thought he was the reason you left us."

"But why would you think of him?" Hermione asked begging to understand what he was telling her. "No one knew we were together at that time."

"I did," he confessed staring right into her eyes.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed. She tried to say something but every time she thought she had the right question another one would pop into her mind.

"You look like a fish," Ron told her with a chuckle. Hermione blushed with a sheepish grin and finally found the simplest question to get her answer.

"How?"

"I saw you two making out down a corridor once between classes."

"Oh gosh," Hermione groaned burying her face in her hands. "I'm such a skank."

"You're not a skank Hermione," Ron put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I must admit I was surprised to see you snogging with someone down a dark corridor but even more surprised when I realized it was Draco Malfoy you were snogging with."

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?" Hermione asked trying to put the past facts together. "Because I didn't tell you and Harry about Draco and me?"

"Kinda," he replied slowly. "I was also a little jealous." Hermione couldn't help but gape at him. She could see his ears turning pink. "I liked you."

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered. "I don't know what to say to that." The answer sounded lame to her ears but it was true he had left her speechless.

"You don't have to try and make any excuses 'Mione," Ron told her with a small smile. "I know you and Draco are together."

"Oh Ron," Hermione flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for." She pushed back so she could see his face and smiled at him. "I love you."

"Like a friend," Ron added a little tinge of bitterness in his tone. Hermione bit her lip not sure what to say to that. "But I'm happy with that." He beamed at her. "I want to be friends again."

"So do I," Hermione sighed with a smile. It was hard not to smile knowing that things were now okay between Ron and her.

"I can see why you're a model," Ron said surprising Hermione a little. "You always had a great smile."

"I did not," Hermione shot back with a laugh. "I only got a 'great' smile after I shrunk my front teeth down to average size."

"True."

"Ugh, my teeth were awful and so was my hair," she grimaced stroking her now curly locks.

"You're too hard on yourself."

"And you didn't think anything was wrong with yourself when you were younger? You were always perfect?" she grinned.

"Okay, so I wasn't perfect," Ron shrugged. "But we all have little things that we hate about ourselves."

"Yes but I don't remember you being this well built," Hermione smirked pinching his bicep, which you could tell even under his sweater was defined.

"Alright I admit, I've been working out," Ron replied with a straight face as if it was the biggest secret.

"Obviously," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Any special reason?"

"You mean besides the fact that woman just can't seem to keep their hands off me?" he said with a cheeky grin. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at his joking. "You are definitely one out of touch witch." Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him feeling very confused. "I play for the Chudley Cannons. The best keeper they've ever had. Got us all the way to the Finals last year."

"Wow Ron, that's great," Hermione congratulated him. "You're right I really am out of touch with everything to do with the wizarding world. Hadn't even touched a wand until a few days ago."

"Yes, I think we could all tell you were a little rusty."

"I wasn't that bad," Hermione shot back defensively.

"Hermione, your potion turned piss yellow when it was suppose to be pea green, you gave Neville breasts, and you set Professor Flitwick's robes on fire," Ron rattled off a few classroom mishaps. "It was like you were in first year again except you weren't even that bad then. You were more like Neville in first year."

"Okay, fine but other than those I haven't done too badly," Hermione huffed crossing her arms against her chest.

"She also stripped Neville of his manhood when she gave him those breasts," Draco added suddenly appearing behind them.

"Oh," Ron winced clutching his own. "That's just wrong." Hermione swatted him in the arm.

"He was doing just fine on his own, you didn't have to help him," Hermione shot a glare up at Draco who was standing over her.

"Sorry, love but I couldn't help but add my two bits," Draco smiled down at her.

"Thanks for the warning mate," Ron said getting to his feet. "I know not to pair up with Hermione for the rest of the week." Ron brushed off his pants and moved to leave. "Nice chatting with you Mione. See you two later." He gave them a short wave then trudged back up to the castle.

Draco sat down on the grass behind Hermione and pulled her to him so she was leaning up against his chest.

"How was detention?"

"Hell in a classroom," Draco replied with a sigh. "Alphabetizing Snape's potions cabinet is not exactly my idea of fun."

"That's why it was detention," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, well it wasn't how I wanted to spend my afternoon," Draco grumbled. Hermione leaned back further and kissed his cheek.

"Poor baby," she cooed tickling his chin with her finger. Draco looked down at her completely not amused by her patronizing. "Sorry babe, but now you know what it was like for the rest of us. Snape always made his detentions horribly boring and they usually consisted of us cleaning part of his classroom."

"So you're saying I got what I deserved?"

"No, I don't think Snape was fair in giving you the detention this time since there where many other times that you should have had it instead of Harry or someone else, but it's about time you got one."

"Thank you my love," Draco smiled down at her. "It's nice to know who's side you're on."

"Oh stop it," Hermione swatted him in the arm. "You know I still love you."

"I know," he held her chin up between his thumb and index finger. "I love you too." He brought his lips down and kissed her. Hermione shifted so she no longer had her back to him so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"We should get inside," Draco said gently pulling his lips away from hers even though it killed him to do so. "It's starting to get dark." Hermione nodded. Draco got to his feet then offered his hand to help her up. They walked hand in hand back up to the castle.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hey Everybody!!! I didn't abandon this story I just had to come up with something worth posting. I think I finally have so I hope you enjoy this new update after months without anything. Enjoy!

Miss Wright

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS ;)**

**GEmory: **Thanks for the review…I've been pretty bad with updating this story I can see why you'd think I just left it but I really haven't I want to finish it. I can't tell you who killed Lucious and all that other good stuff because you'll just have to read on.

**dracoisahottie13: **I haven't given up yet I want to finish this. Thanks for the review.

**Fallen Angel of Hell: **Thanks for the review. Sorry you had to wait so long.

**Venus725: **Thanks for reviewing…sorry for the long wait for the update.

**Princess Faye: **Thanks for the review…I'm glad you liked my story.

**Anarane Anwamane: **Thanks for the review…it's nice to know my writing is appreciated.

**surfbaby123: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you love my story so much and I'm sorry I made you wait so long to read more.

**Malfoy vs Potter: **Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter but thanks so much for reviewing.

**Slips Degrins: **Well this update isn't exactly asap but it is an update. Its nice that you think my story is so interesting and not your usual Hermione/Draco story…makes me want to keep writing. Thanks for the review.

**paprika90: **Wow, I'm so glad you thought the chapter was worth waiting for. I feel bad that I'm not being very consistant in my updates but I want to put up good stuff. The 'person' is kinda absent from this chapter but they will be back later but not quite how you'd expect. I can't tell you if it is Ginny or not that's my little secret that everyone is going to just have to wait and find out about but thanks for the suggestion I'm always open to what the reviewers have to say. Thanks for the great review…hope to hear from you again.

**Relena333: **Thanks for the review.

**Callie: **Thanks for the review. The kids will be coming up soon…I'm glad you like them.

**i heart the quiet one: **yeah Draco took the suddenly becoming a daddy thing very well didn't he? You will find out more about the kids a little later. More in the chapter after this one which I have started a bit and they will be entering the story very soon as well. I got the name Caden off and like the meaning which is fighter. Thanks for the review ;)

**Jenn: **Thanks for the review

**mesmer: **I'm glad the chapter made you smile. It was a cute scene I agree. Thanks for the review.

**Potts: **Don't worry the killer is inactive at the moment…but only for the moment. Thanks for the review.

**jtangel: **Thanks for the review.

**YamiClara: **Yeah it was a long time I know…thanks for the review.

**PinkTribeChick: **Yeah it was a long wait and this one was another long wait…I'm sorry bout that. Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter too.

**Ramen II:** I'm glad you like the kids…they will be a lot like there parents and do look a lot like them. Yes jealousy is a good reason to try and break two people up but you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mina Gina Beena: **Sorry for making you wait that long…I feel bad but I wanted to post something good so I hope you like this chapter too. I hope you didn't die after the long wait. Thanks for reviewing.

**Rock and Sarcasm: **I'm glad you like my story…thanks for reviewing.

**Wettlewash: **Thanks for the review.

**daleia: **I'm honored that you read my story even though Hermione/Draco stories aren't your favorite. Thanks for reviewing.

**Andrea: **Thanks for reading my story.

**Hermione Granger –420: **Thanks for the great compliment and the nice review

**HarryPotterFreak4Ever: **Thanks for the review.

**THANKS GUYS YOU ROCK!!!**


	12. Farewell Banquet, Two days to go

**DISCALIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books…only the OCS and the plot are mine.**

**ENJOY ;)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 12: Farewell Banquet, Two days to go**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You're a model I would think you'd be able to pick out one pair of shoes to go with your dress," Draco sighed looking at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

It was the night of the farewell banquet and dance. They would be leaving Hogwarts in two days. Hermione was standing in front of a floor length mirror wearing a strapless silver gown with a slit up the right leg. The slip had an intricate beaded design around it. The same design was also around the bottom of her poofed out skirt. Her curly hair was pulled up with a few curls fall down her back and soft tendrils framing her face. She looked perfect other than the fact that she couldn't pick a pair of shoes. There were at least six pairs lying on the floor in front of her.

"Well they all would technically go," Hermione, admitted her reflection staring back at him through the mirror. "But certain ones might be the best choice." She chewed on her bottom lip in frustrated thought.

"I highly doubt anyone will be looking at your feet," Draco smiled lovingly at her. He was already dressed in his black tux with a black dress shirt and white tie. The tie was quickly becoming a problem since he had never really had to tie a muggle tie before.

"Need some help?" Hermione turned to face him.

"No, I'll get it," Draco replied fiddling with it some more.

"Stop being a stubborn male," Hermione took the tie from him and untangled the mess he made so she could start over.

Draco watched in silent admiration as Hermione expertly tied his tie. She finished quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek when she was finished then returned to her shoes.

"How about I just pick for you?" Draco offered knowing that if she didn't choose fast they would be late for dinner.

"Alright," Hermione agreed taking a step back from her line of shoes. "But if I really don't like your choice I can overrule you."

"Fine," Draco complied wanting it to be over. He glanced over all the shoes she had narrowed it down to pretending to be thinking hard about his decision when really he knew which ones he wanted from the beginning. "These."

Draco held up a pair of silvery white ballet style shoes that matched Hermione's dress color perfectly. They were flat with a silver ribbon that tied up around her ankle. Draco thought they were sweet and sexy just like Hermione.

"Nice choice," Hermione beamed at him. "I was leaning towards those myself." She gave him a quick kiss as she took the shoes from his hand.

"What can I say? I've got great fashion sense," Draco smirked. "I can only imagine what the kids are like."

Hermione smiled. "Kendra is a fashion diva in the making. Caden on the other hand could use a little help with color coordination."

"Sounds like me," Draco chuckled. "But I do pretty well considering black goes with everything."

"Yes it does," Hermione agreed. She sat down on the couch to tie up the ballet shoes. "Alright let's go."

"One thing first," Draco said sitting down on the couch beside her. "I need you to promise me something." His expression turned serious. He took Hermione's hands in his letting their fingers intertwine. "Promise me that you won't leave the Great Hall without me and not to wander off alone. Professor Dumbledore thinks that the person might decide to strike tonight."

"Draco, they've left us alone for a long time now. I don't…"

"Please promise me," Draco said again giving her hands a small squeeze.

"I promise," Hermione obliged. "But you have to promise me that you will let me and you have some fun tonight. I don't want you being paranoid the whole time."

"I promise," Draco agreed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know that," Hermione moved closer to him so her lips were almost touching his. "I just don't want to be with a stiff date the whole night."

Draco smirked and captured her lips with his. He would never tire of the way her lips felt against his. He felt her bring her hands up against his chest. She grasped on to the front of his jacket and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Draco's hands slid down her back to rest on her waist so he could hold her against him.

"We should stop or we're never going to make it downstairs," Hermione said breathlessly backing away from him a little. Draco nodded and got to his feet. He extended his hand and helped Hermione up.

The Great Hall was decorated like what Hermione would have considered to be a muggle high school dance. Instead of the four long tables there were small circular tables on either side of the room that fit about eight to ten people around them and the center of the room was left empty for the dance floor. The ceiling was a dark night sky with silvery stars and a bright full moon.

There were couples already on the dance floor while others were sitting down at the tables chatting. Hermione spotted Ginny and Harry sitting at a table with Ron. She pulled Draco with her in the direction of her friends.

"Evening everyone," Hermione greeted them with a smile. "May we join you?"

"Of course," Ginny beamed patting the seat beside her for Hermione to take. Draco took the seat beside her. "You two look great. I love your dress."

"Thanks," Hermione replied. Her hand found Draco's under the table and she gave it a quick squeeze. He returned it and then fell into easy conversation with Ron and Harry about Quidditch.

"You look great too," Hermione complimented her friend after taking a sip from her water goblet. "I love that color on you."

Ginny's dark green dress worked well with her red hair, which she wore straight with a little, flip at the ends. Her dress was a simple floor length dress with and empress waist and cap sleeves. The fabric around her middle had a small bump where her stomach was beginning to grow.

"Thanks," Ginny beamed. "I wanted something that wouldn't look awful with my now larger stomach." Hermione smiled remembering what it had been like when she was pregnant. "I'm gonna miss wearing all my smaller clothes."

"Gin, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to give everything up. Muggles just buy the clothes in a larger size to accommodate the belly," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"That is a good idea," Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to try that but for now I can still fit a few of my robes."

"If I could have everyone's attention please," Dumbledore stood up on the stage in front of the live band that had stopped playing. "I'd like to welcome you all to the final banquet and dance of the reunion. The past two weeks have been fun for everyone despite the few mishaps some of you seemed to experience during some of your lessons." Hermione couldn't help but blush even though she knew she wasn't the only one who had problems. Blaise had set his partners cloak on fire during a spells lesson. "Hopefully you have relearned some of the things that you may have forgotten after ten years. For now let lessons be forgotten once again and enjoy the evening." Dumbledore gave a small bow as everyone clapped and food appeared on the plates in front of everyone.

Dinner consisted of your typical meat, mashed potatoes, and vegetables but of course it wasn't the food that mattered. What really mattered was that they were altogether.

Hermione felt herself smiling all through the meal. Everything seemed more perfect than it had in a really long time. For one she was back with Draco and there were no secrets. He knew all about the twins and why she had to leave. Secondly Ron and her had cleared up the discomfort between them and it seemed like their relationship was just like it had been before. And now after spending more time with Ginny, Hermione was starting to regret accusing her friend of trying to tear apart her and Draco. Ginny was happily married to Harry and they were going to have a baby. Everything was how it should be.

"Mione?" Hermione blinked at the sound of her familiar nickname. She didn't realize that she had been staring across the table at Ron making him feel rather uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione looked down at the food on her plate. Almost all of it was still there she had just moved it around a little with her fork. "Kinda spaced out there for a moment. Sorry bout that Ron."

"No problem," Rom replied his eyes showing concern before returning his attention back to his own plate.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at him. She figured he would either question her later about it or just forget either way now was not the time to talk about any suspicions.

"Oh look people are starting to dance," Ginny smiled causing everyone else at the table to follow her gaze. The band had started playing again and a few couples and groups were starting to dance along. "Come on Harry let's go!" She grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor without complaint.

"Hermione?" Draco took her hand. She knew he was asking her to dance with him but Hermione couldn't leave Ron at the table alone. She looked across the table at him. He was looking back at her.

"Go dance," he urged her.

"But Ron…"

"Go," he replied flatly almost demanding it.

Hermione allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. Draco pulled her into his arms. He took her arms and brought them up to rest on his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist.

"Are you going to be staring at him the whole time we're dancing?"

"No," Hermione looked up at him. Her expression was thoughtful. "I'm just worried about Ron that's all. He admitted to liking me back when we were in school. Around the same time that you and I started dating. I know he has a thing for Lavender but she's engaged."

"Well that doesn't seem to be stopping her from being friendly with him," Draco said turning her so she could see the table where they had been sitting.

Sure enough Lavender was sitting in an empty chair beside Ron and they were deep in conversation. Hermione noticed that Lavender had put her hand on Ron's arm. It was hard not to smile at the sight even if she knew that Lavender was engaged to Justine Finch-Fletchly.

"Does that make you happy?" Draco asked her pulling her gaze away from her friend and back to her boyfriend.

"Yes," Hermione beamed back at him. "And aren't you happy that nothing has happened yet?"

"Yes but don't get too comfortable," Draco replied an edge on his voice. "The evening isn't over quite yet." Hermione nodded and rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they continued to dance.

Much to Draco's surprise and Hermione's delight, the rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Hermione persuaded Draco to let her dance with Ron and Harry but she could see him watching at all times. She knew it wasn't out of jealously but because he was worried something would happen to her. He seemed on edge most of the night.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief once they were back in their dorm room at the end of the banquet and dance.

"Finally," Draco smiled. He removed his suit jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch before taking a seat. The couch was way more comfortable than the chairs they had been sitting in throughout the evening and Draco found himself melting against the soft cushion behind him. Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch beside him and untied her ballet slippers.

"You make it sounds like you couldn't wait for tonight to end," Hermione frowned slipping out of her shoes. "Was it really that bad?"

"No," Draco agreed with false reluctance. He pulled Hermione further up the couch so she was resting against him. "I'm glad you had fun." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"And nothing bad happened," Hermione beamed at him.

"You're gloating."

"Of course I am," she replied with a smile. "You need to lighten up Mr. Malfoy."

"I will once the person behind all of this is caught," he informed her, pulling her even closer.

"So you ready to meet the children then?" Hermione asked, biting her lip in anticipation. They would be leaving Hogwarts in two days. In two days Hermione would be introducing her children to their father. A father that hadn't been around for the past ten years. How were they going to take it? She had no idea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There it is…chapter 12 and it didn't take me forever to update…I don't think so anyway…lol. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm so glad that you like this story. I will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing and are enjoying the story. Thanks again. Hope that wasn't too much of a cliffie for you.

Till Next Time

Miss Wright

**THANKS REVIEWERS!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!**


	13. Out with It

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters associated with the Harry Potter series. Only the OCS and the plot are mine. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13: Out with It**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I thought I was the one who was suppose to be nervous?" Draco smiled down at Hermione whose head was resting comfortable on his shoulder. They were on the train home. Home to London where Draco would be meeting his kids; the kids that he had no idea about until the previous week.

"I'm not nervous," Hermione told him trying to give a convincing smile.

"You're a bad liar Miss Granger," he leaned his down and kissed her nose.

"Okay I'm a little nervous," she admitted twirling a loose thread from her jacket around her finger. "I mean we aren't giving them any kind of warning and out of the blue I bring home their father." She looked up at him, her worry obvious in her dark brown eyes. "Maybe we should hold off for a bit."

"Hermione," Draco groaned.

"I mean I could go see them first to help prepare that a bit." It was obvious to Draco that she had been thinking about this for a while. "And then maybe a day later or something you could come and meet them."

"I don't want to overwhelm them either," he assured her pulling her a little closer. "But I'm dying to meet them. They're old enough don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just…I don't know." Hermione looked down at the thread around her finger feeling a little lost for words.

"They'd figure it out themselves eventually if they saw any pictures from our school days," Draco put a finger under her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Kendra looks just like me. I'm sure if she's anything like you she would figure it out in a second."

"Yeah, she would," Hermione smiled thinking of her daughter.

Kendra may have inherited Draco's fair looks but she had definitely inherited her way of thinking from her mother. She had always been a keen learner but until Hermione had not allowed books to rule her life. At school she was apparently considered one of the more popular girls of her age and she was only ten.

"See then it's best that we get it all over with. They might not even like me," Draco frowned at the thought. He had been thinking about this a lot but this was the first time he had voiced the concern to Hermione.

"I don't want to give you false hopes but you're probably right."

Draco was a little stunned by her quick agreement. "I didn't expect you to agree so fast."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to get your hopes up." It was Hermione's turn to give Draco a reassuring kiss. "They can be quite set in their ways."

"Stubbornness, a trait I'm sure they inherited from both of us."

"Highly likely," Hermione agreed. "But who knows they might surprise me and warm up to you instantly."

"Knock on wood," Draco reached out and tapped the wooden surface of the seat that wasn't cushioned. "Don't want to jinx it."

Two hours later they stood in front of Hermione's child hood home just outside of London. The taxi driver unloaded their trunks and once he was gone Hermione apparated them to her flat in Paris where Draco would be staying.

"Well here goes," Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand in hers. "Scared?"

"Terrified," he smiled at her. Hermione led the way up the short walk to the porch. The door was unlocked so Hermione peeked in and called hello.

"Hello?" a cheery voice called back. Hermione pulled Draco inside and closed the door behind them. "Hermione, darling, you're back."

Mrs. Granger came around the corner from the kitchen, wearing an apron that was slightly dosed with flour, arms open wide to hug her daughter. Hermione willingly fell into her mother's embrace.

"Oh dear, you brought company," Mrs. Granger said noticing Draco once she had pulled away from Hermione. "And I look a dreadful mess."

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione introduced him.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Granger," Draco said taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "I can see where your daughter gets her looks from." He could see her blush a little.

"Please call me Margaret."

"And I can see where our granddaughter gets her looks from," a cold voice informed them. Draco looked over Margaret's head to see Mr. Granger standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Daddy," Hermione smiled brushing off the comment. "Good to see you." She stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on her father's cheek.

Draco noticed Margaret's now scrutinizing look. She hadn't thought of it and she probably wouldn't have if her husband hadn't have said something.

"Let's go into the living room where we can talk," Mr. Granger said while looking right into Draco's eyes.

"Where are the children?" Hermione asked once she was seated on the couch next to Draco and her hand had found his.

"Still at school," her mother told her taking a seat on a chair across from the couch. "They should be home soon though."

"Then we should talk before they get here," Mr. Granger said.

"I know what you're thinking Daddy," Hermione stared at him. " And yes, Draco is the twins' father." Draco could hear Margaret gasp but his eyes were on Mr. Granger.

"That was obvious. What were you thinking bringing him here?" Mr. Granger got to his feet and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "Do you have any idea what this will do to them? It will disrupt everything they know."

"I did think of that," Hermione replied calmly to her father. "They know they have a father so why keep him from them? They have a right to know."

"Maybe they do but they might be too young to handle this," he argued. He paused to stare at a picture of the twins that was smiling down at them from the mantle. "They're happy."

"They're going to find out one way or another and I would rather it be from me then someone at school or something."

"How could it be from anyone at their school? You met this boy at that Wizarding School of yours." Mr. Granger stopped his pacing once more to stare at his daughter.

"If they get accepted into Hogwart's next year it is a possibility," Hermione informed him. Her grip on Draco's hand was so tight he thought he saw his fingers turning purple.

"Bruce, I think she's right," Margaret said finally adding to the conversation. "They should hear it from her."

"Fine," Bruce agreed through gritted teeth a moment later. "You're going to do what you want anyway." Then he turned and left the room.

"Dad…" Hermione called after him but he was already gone.

"Don't worry dear," Margaret stood and placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "He'll get over it. He always does." Then she too left the room.

"Errr!" Hermione grumbled burying her face in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Well that went a little different then I would have thought," Draco shrugged rubbing Hermione's back.

"Yeah well I should have expected that after the way they were when I came home pregnant ten years ago." Hermione lifted her head and looked at the family pictures lining the mantle. "Mom was calm and dad was argumentative as always. They never change."

"Well, obviously your father forgave you for that and he loves the kids so he'll get over this too," Draco said offering her a smile.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's going to warm up to you anytime soon," Hermione gave him a weak smile in return. "After all you were the one that got me pregnant in the first place."

"Fair enough, but to be honest I care more that the kids like me."

"Understandable," Hermione agreed giving him a cheeky grin. "I'm sure they will. You do have a certain charm about you."

"Do I?" Draco smirked pulling her closer feeling the strong need to kiss her.

"Uh huh," Hermione mumbled licking her lips in anticipation.

"So do you."

Draco smiled then brought his lips down on hers. Hermione pulled gently on his tie pulling him closer. He smiled and kissed her harder.

"Mum! Mum!"

Hermione and Draco broke apart. There standing in front of them were the twins, Kendra with her long white blond hair and Caden with his unruly brown curls that covered his ears. They were dressed in their school uniforms. They were similar in style to what Hogwarts students would wear under their robes except instead of boring black and gray, their uniforms were light blue and navy.

"Hello darlings," Hermione moved towards them for a hug. They right away hugged her back. Draco noticed his daughter's eyes on him the whole time. "How was school?"

"Boring as always," Caden sighed taking a seat beside his mother on the couch. "I wish we could learn something interesting."

"Oh, Cay, stop complaining," Kendra rolled her eyes at her brother. "It's not that bad. I personally enjoy it."

"Who does that remind you of?" Draco whispered to Hermione. She smiled but didn't turn her attention away from the children.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your self, Kendra," she took her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Who are you?" Caden asked looking at Draco with big brown eyes.

"Caden, honey that's not a very polite way of asking now is it?" Hermione reprimanded the young boy.

"Sorry Mum," Caden scowled.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied offering his hand for Caden to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," the boy replied with a half smile. Draco saw Hermione give him a small nudge. "Oh…I'm Caden."

"Nice to meet you Caden. And who is this pretty young lady?" Draco turned his attention to the little girl who was standing there and watching silently.

"Kendra," she replied curtly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kendra."

"Can I ask you something Mr. Malfoy?" Kendra asked.

"Of course. Anything you'd like."

"Why were you kissing our mother?"

"Kendra!" Hermione snapped in a motherly tone. "That is not a polite question."

"But mother, he said I could ask him anything," Kendra shrugged.

"She's right," Draco said putting a hand on Hermione's arm. "I did say that and you deserve an explanation."

"Draco, can I talk to you for a minute," Hermione cut in quickly. "We'll be right back darlings." Hermione pulled Draco by the arm out of the room and back into the entryway. "You're going to just tell them?"

"Well, isn't that best?" Draco asked trying to keep his voice down. "They suspicious. Kendra is very perceptive. It's better if we tell them now."

"I know…you're right. It just all seems so sudden." Hermione said almost sadly.

"I found out about then rather suddenly now didn't I?"

"Yes, but you're a grown up…they're still so young."

"But old enough to know and understand." Draco assured her. He pulled her to him. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder. Draco waited patiently, holding her silently, for her reply.

"Let's do this then," Hermione said with a sigh a few minutes later. Draco nodded and together they returned to the living room where the twins were waiting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the nasty nasty cliffy this is just where I wanted to leave it. Please don't hate me I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can. For now please enjoy this one and review…no flames please. **

**Till then**

**Miss Wright**

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS…I love hearing from all of you please review again. **


End file.
